My Family
by RedMoon198
Summary: Read 'ACAL' to get up to speed. This Story picks up right after 'A Chance At Love' like I promised. Callie and Arizona are well on their way to making the dream family that they both have wanted since childhood.But with the upcoming custody trial for KT and Arizona's insecurities due to the family she' always known not falling apart,Can Callie save her before it all falls apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I'm back with a little somethin somthin to get you in the mood for the next picks up right at the end at 'A Chance At Love' like I said and we will just go from there.**

**I must say a few things about how I plan to write from now on.**

**1) I'm going to put two Chapters/parts into one post and it will have names to them.**

**2)This is the longest Chapter I have ever posted on her...Lets hope I can Keep it up...**

**3)I did try my had at writing a Cockney accent from East London and I hope I do not offend anyone out I can say I failed at that and wont be doing it anymore.**

**Um that's it I hope you all like this little teaser.**

**Red**

* * *

**Chapter One: Whats going to happen now?**

**Arizona's POV**

**Friday**

The only thing that made last night any better then what it was was the fact that Calliope pulled herself out of bed to have dinner with us. I don't know if she heard any of what was going on, she didn't say anything at dinner. But if she did I don't think that was something she would want to talk about at dinner while she was in pain.

I now lay here in the dark next to her with my eyes close; I took great care last night not to move around too much. So I was quick to find my spot in her nook and fall to sleep. When I felt Calliope pulling away I didn't try to keep her in bed like I do every morning by pulling her closer to me, I let her go and she made her way to the bathroom.

I kept an ear out for any signs that she may need my help as I pulled one of her pillows closer to me, never once opening my eyes. I think I fell back to sleep when I smelt coffee and felt her climb back in bed. I didn't hear her leave the room so I must have.

"We have an hour before we have to wake KT and get her ready for school."Calliope says like nothing was ever wrong.

"What time is it?"I ask as I slowly sit up next to her.

"5:30 am."She said kissing me then handing me a cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling?"

Last night Calliope was in so much pain the only thing keeping her from moving around was my body lying half on top of her. Her whimpers of pain were like having a MMA fighter kick my heart around, I hated that there was nothing that I could do to stop it. But I running my fingers through her hair seemed to help calm her.

"Do you want to talk about what I heard last night?" she asked.

I froze I was hoping she hadn't heard what was said. But I knew in my heart that she had.

"I don't know what to think or say Calliope. Almost 32 years I have thought that my dad was my dad..."

She cut me off before I could say anymore.

"Daniel is your dad Arizona, Like they say 'any man can be a father but it takes a real man to be a dad' and Daniel is that Man. He raised you to be a good man in a storm right?" She asked.

"Yea but..."

"No buts Arizona he was there the day you was born and everyday after. He stood at the bus stop with you on your first day of school and thought you how to swim...He changed everyone's last name just so you wouldn't get picked on anymore at school, And when you came out the closet he loved you still...He did all these things. HE... IS... YOU'RE... DAD." She said those last four words with all the power in the world.

When she wrapped her arms around me I felt the tears start to fall. All of this was just too much for me, I grew up with my dad who's my uncle and my uncle who's my father but never wanted much to do with me. Now it makes me sick that I ever saw him as my favorite uncle.

"And you know something."Calliope said.

"What's that?"I asked whipping the tears away.

"I can't wait to see Daniel with our kids and KT seems to like him so we don't have to worry too much on that part, He will make a great grandpa."She said smiling.

"Me too." I say after looking off into the darkness.

"Calliope?" I ask as she held me

"Yes Arizona?"

"What's going to happen now with my mom?" I ask really not knowing what I was going to do.

"I don't know but I do know that we are going to get up get KT to school then we will go see them and have breakfast." She says

And that's just what we did; Getting KT to stay in her class was harder than we thought it would have been. But once she goes wrapped up in playing and meeting the other kids we was able to slip out the door. When we got in the car it was closer to lunch time and by the time we got to the hotel it would be lunch, so I sent a text for dad to meet us in the hotel restaurant for lunch.

I was a complete mess when we walked in; we gave a later time just so I could have time to get my shit together. I really hated the fact that I was pregnant because I could really use a drink. Calliope placed our order and took my hand in hers.

"Arizona I'm right here and I will not leave your side for a moment. If at any time you want to leave we can leave, if you just want to sit here and have lunch without talking we can do that. But I will do whatever you want me to do." She said looking ne in the eyes.

"I'm so in love with you."I said

Ok so that wasn't what I wanted to say but that's what came out and I was still happy with it. The waiter placed a glass of hot tea with a lemon on the side. Tea always soothed my stomach, and looking at how Callie had the lemon cut into a heart made me smile. I guess being the daughter of the owner has its ups with even the little things.

I look up as Calliope stands up quickly; I look over and see my dad and mom walking over. And before I could get nervous Calliope spoke when they reached the table.

"Before you even sit down I want to say a few things. One there will not be any yelling or fighting. Two whatever Arizona ask you will answer and not play bullshit games, We have better things to do than sit here and play cat and mouse with answers. Three whatever she wants to do we will do. Four and the most important of them all, you will treat my wife with the up most respect. You will not talk over her or yell at her, I am only here to support her and will only step in if she needs me to. But best believe I'm no one's bitch and I can be very very mean when need be." She said looking down at me.

"Now with that said sit order anything you want I will take care of the bill."She added sitting.

I watched them sit and even order there lunch, and for a long time I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure what to say and at this point anything is better than nothing so I said the only thing that was in my head.

"Why?" I finally said looking up at her

"Arizona Daniel was always gone or busy with work, more often then not he would come home in a bad mood."Barbara said.

"Don't pin this all on dad mom. That's just how life is there are many times Calliope has gone to work and come home in a bad mood, or I don't get to see her for days because of work. But you don't see me walking around with another woman's child...Let alone her Sisters."

I feel Calliope grab my free hand and run her thump over the back of it as she took a sip of her Coffee.

"Hell if you had to cheat then why not do it with the mail man or the Guy down the street. Any damn one other then my only uncle. All these years I thought there was something wrong with me, that I did something wrong. Every year Tim got gifts and cards with money from him for good report cards birthdays and Christmas, or sometimes for no reason at all. All his nieces and nephews did but not me, Do you know how horrible I felt when the family would get together and he would take everyone to the summer carnival but me? There was never any room for me!" I hissed loudly

I don't really care about the people that were now looking at us. I was hurt and I wanted to know why the hell my mother never told me the truth.

"Arizona don't talk to me like that, and keep your voice down."Barbara said

"I will talk to you anyway I damn well please. You know what mother you are just as big of hypocrite as the people you clam to dislike. All my life you told me not to lie always do my best to be truthful to everyone and more so your family. But you're just like the people on trash TV that you were always so quick to judge by saying you would never sleep with someone other daddy." I say whipping wildly at the tears on my face.

"Arizona don't..."

"No daddy NO...The cats out the bag and you're not going to catch it to put it back. My mother told a 32 year long lie to me and you...And I'm not sure I can even trust you again or if I even want you in my kids' lives." I say

"You can't do that I'm there grandmother." My mom says.

"That maybe but you always seem to take your cues from Uncle David when it comes to my sexuality and I'm sure he will love to know that not only is his evil bastard lesbian daughter is having the spawns of this She Devil." I said standing and pointing at Calliope.

I look down at Calliope to see her blushing. I can tell something is going on in her head because the only time I have called her that was when she was eating me out. I find myself walking away as fast as I can because I was still so mad, but I don't need them to see the blush that has started to make its way up my neck.

* * *

**I'm doing this for my family**

**Callie's POV**

**Saturday**

I don't think we got any closer to getting answers to anything Arizona wanted to know yesterday. And here it was Saturday morning and I was making my way home to be with my family, I had to leave at 4am because some teenage boy high off of testosterone and coke had to go and prove himself by starting a fight with a cop as they was leaving a night club. I had to set his shoulder after waiting around to see just how much coke was in his system, and when he comes down he will be feeling every ounce of pain since we couldn't give him anything for pain.

When I pulled up I saw KT and Bella playing in the newly fenced in front yard. Arizona sat on the steps watching her play and drinking a glass of OJ.

"Hey I take it the finished this early this morning?" I asked looking down at my watch.

"Yes they just left 15 minutes ago." Arizona said

She looked a lot better than she did last night, her eyes were bright and she had a smile on her face. KT ran over to hug me and hand me a flower that she picked out of the flower bed.

"I talked to Carlos today; he said he was sorry that he wasn't here last night a meeting ran long."She said

"That's fine, how about you go take a nap and I look after speedy over there. You look tired." I said

"Are you sure? I mean its Saturday and that means family day."Arizona said.

I had to think about it for a moment, the weekends were for the family. We talked last night over dinner about not working on the weekends unless it was an emergency call in.

"Your right how about I go pick up movies and we can spend the rest of the day just watching movies and tomorrow we can spend the day at the park."I said with a smile.

Arizona gave a giggle and ran in the house, KT followed behind her laughing her little head off. I was about to follow after them when I heard a car pull up. Turning I saw Daniel getting out.

"Callie Can I talk to you for a moment?"He asked

"If it's about what's happen over the past few days I think you should talk to Arizona."

He looked at me with such sadness in his eyes, They say babies can come out looking like the person you spent most your time with or the person you hate the most, I'm not really sure, But the same sad eyes he had are the same eyes Arizona had after my accident

"I can't right now...I'm selling the farm, that was something that I built for Barbara with hopes that we would grow old there and even die there together."He said

"You still can Daniel, I know that this is bullshit but you can get help to get over this bump do not let your damn Marine pride get in the way."I said

I had a big feeling what was going to come out his mouth next and while Barbara has been nothing but a pain in my ass since she has gotten here I had to say something to try and save this for Arizona and our kids.

"It's not my pride Callie, I can't fix this."He looked down at his hands."I heard her talking to my brother last night. Seems that now that Arizona knows they are going to get together, so I'm just getting ahead of the bullet before it hits me. I know it's going to hit me but maybe I could soften the blow."

I'm not really sure what I should do or say at this point. I know if it was me learning all this and learn that the love of my life was going back to my sister after all this I would do the same thing.

"I'm leaving in an hour when she goes to meet up with him, she said she's going shopping but I heard it all. I don't have the money but I'll be sure to pay the room up for a week so she will have a place to stay until..."

"Don't worry about it I'll be sure she's taken care of no matter what happens."I said.

"Can't ask you to do that."Daniel said

"You didn't, No matter how Arizona feels now I know her and at some point she will forgive her mother to a point. And I know that sometime this week she will talk to her alone. I'm not going to hide it from her if that's what you're worried about. I will not lie to Arizona"

"Callie that hotel is a small fortune a week plus meals and everything I'm sure she will put on the room. I can pay on my credit card over time until I sell the farm."

"I know my father owns it, so don't worry about it. Just stay in touch and I am looking forward to seeing you in a few months."I say with a smile."Just don't leave Barbara our address.

"I won't...Thank you Callie."

Daniel gave the best smile he could before turning and walking away. I watched him in the car; he looked at his watch and let out a sigh before backing out the driveway. He turned left and not right at the end of the street and I knew that he was heading for the air port since you couldn't get the hotel that way, Barbara must be with David now. It really hurts me to see a strong man like Daniel giving up this way, and it's going to hurt me more to talk to Arizona about what we just talked about.

Making my way into the house I looked at Arizona, She was so happy about us spending our first family night together. There was no way I could talk to her about this right now.

"Calliope what took you so long?"She asked hopping around

"It was nothing that can't wait till tomorrow night to talk about now give me your phone." I say.

"What why my phone?" She asks as I start to UN plug the house line.

"Because I'm putting it up where you can't get it you twitter junky."

I was trying to pass it off as that so she wouldn't get wind of what is going on when Barbara finds Daniel gone. I didn't want her to bother us and Arizona already say the night before that her mother sucked at remembering how to get to places unless she's been there a few times. And with the shooting last year a lot of Doctors have moved and refuse to tell anyone other than people that need to know their address. And we where two of those doctors, So Barbara looking up the address isn't going to work if she remembers.

"What if we need a phone?" Arizona asks.

"Well I'll keep mine with me since I'm not a social network junky like you, and if work really needs us they will page us, Does that make you feel better?"I ask

Arizona looked at her beloved blackberry then back at me. I know I was asking a lot of her to give up her phone but I needed her to do this if I planned to give her some chance at relaxing before the shit hit the fan with her mom.

"Fine only because it's for you and the kids." She says giving me the phone.

"Good now I'm going to get movies you get everything ready and I will be back with the goods soon." I say kissing my girls on the head."I'm going to stop and pick up a few things for snacks and maybe dinner."

I smiled at Arizona as I got back in the car and drove off. I'm doing this for my family only for my family. I keep telling myself as I drive. I want to be sure that Barbara is taken care of like I promised Daniel, and when I talk to Arizona she will be pissed but I hope she understands why.

Pulling out my phone I make the call to the office to set things up. I'm not a complete dumb ass and I do put a spending limit on everything 900$ is a good limit right, I mean if that woman can eat 900$ worth of food in a week then something is wrong with her. I said I'd be sure she would be taken care of I didn't say I was going to spend a small fortune on her.

I was in the middle Of shopping when my dad called I didn't need this right now.

"Daddy hi." I say dropping three more movies in my little basket

"Callie it's so good to hear your voice."He said

"I'm fine Daddy really."

"You should have called me Calliope." he said in that voice all dads have

"Daddy I know and I'm glad Arizona did I wasn't in a very good mood a few days after but I'm ok know."

I look into the basket to see it filling up, and call me cheap but thank God for Wal-Mart because I would have been well into the 2 or 300$ range with this amount of DVDs if I had gone to the movie store. So what if the movies are a few years if not years old I haven't seen them and I'm sure If Arizona has she wouldn't mind seeing them again since they are mostly comedies.

"How is Arizona She told me that you couldn't remember her?" He asked

"She's fine, no I can't or couldn't. There are things coming back to me but in little clips, I'm going to surprise her with the little I do know but things are a little ruff right now."I say walking up to check out.

"What happen?"

He sounds like this is my fault, But then again must the time when I or Aria says that line that normally means we did something.

"Nothing Daddy...Just her family."

"Well how about I come and take you two out for dinner tonight..."

I stop him.

"Um No its family night, How about you come over for dinner tomorrow we would like to talk to you."I say taking the bags and mouthing a thank you to the teenage girl who was checking me out.

"Noche familiar? No entiendo Calliope. "He said

(Family night? I don't understand Calliope.)

I had forgotten how easy it was for daddy to slip back into his native tongue when talking to us. But I didn't forget how he didn't like to be answered in English if he did so.

"Papá, no puedo hablar de eso ahora, Arizona está esperando en casa pero promesa que le voy a contar todo en la cena de mañana."

(Daddy I can't talk about it right now, Arizona is waiting at home. But I promise I will tell you everything at dinner tomorrow.)

"Ok Calliope tomorrow say around 7?" he asked

"Be there at 4 that will give us time to talk before dinner."

I wanted to give daddy time with KT before dinner and maybe after as well if all goes well. We normally have dinner around 5 anyway if we are both off on Sunday so we can watch a movie before bed. That's something I wanted to tell Arizona that I remembered, but now it's mostly to get KT into a weekend pattern. And so she will have time to let her food settle and play a little before taking her bath at 8 and be in bed by 9 or before.

"Ok 4 it is...I love you Calliope."

"I love you too daddy."I say before hanging up.

I fun my hands through my hair.

"I'm going to have gray hair before I'm 35 at this point."I say before starting the car

* * *

**This wasn't the way I planned my life**

**Arizona's POV**

**Saturday 7:45pm**

When Callie left for the store I started to get everything together for our little family night. The longer she was gone the more I started to think about what just happen, and if I didn't know what Calliope was trying to do I would think her intention was to BS me around. And for a second there as she came up with a shitty reason for me to hand over my phone, I was mad. But as I worked to make us a nice little nest on the floor in front of Callie's massive lcd TV that I had Shipped in from China as a Christmas gift. Now it's used more for KT then playing many of her video games.

But back to the thought at hand, I was pissed at her and it took me a minute to realize why she did what she did. Callie wanted us to have a good first family weekend without anyone or anything butting in. She knew at some point my mother is will or has tried to call me and that will only make my mood bad.

I look up at her and smile before turning back to the TV. I don't want this to end us like this all curled together watching TV with Calliopes arms wrapped around me and KT laying next to us watching Peter Pan fly through the sky. This is what I want to never end, but as it gets closer and closer to the end I know that I'm going to have to bust the little bubble that Callie has made around us.

"Well how did you like that KT?" Callie asks as she kisses my neck

KTs eyes look like they want to fall at any second but she's fighting to keep them open.

"Noooo." she whines as Callie turns off the TV

"Yes we have to go to bed now so we can go to the park tomorrow with Bella." I say as she stands and takes my hand.

"I'll be there soon, I'm just going to pick this up and lock up."She said

I could tell that Callie was having a fight with herself over the fact that she wasn't going to tell me. So being the good wife that I am, I will tell her that I know. That was one of the things that made Calliope so attractive to me any any other person that knew her, she always tried to make sure others was happy even if it was for a short while.

"Hey what's that look about did you not have a good night?" She asked when she walked in and saw me sitting on the bed.

"No I had a great night and I'm so glad that we made this a must do…That is until the kids get older and start hating us."

While she walked over to sit next to me I couldn't help but look at how her body has changed. The night after we had the InVitro done we started to eat right, not the Doctors special of whatever the hospital had whenever I was working. And we started working out doing yoga before work and Pilates when we had more time. I have never felt more limber then I do now but now I'm getting the baby bump and Callie still has all her curves. Her arms are more scalped but I think that's from all the bone breaking that she has been doing. Even if she doesn't work at the hospital she has privileges there, and I get to sneak in to watch her work.

"I heard you talking to my dad, I know about mom and what she's doing. All I want to know is why are you doing this…Paying for her to stay there?"

"Arizona I know you are pissed at your mother, and I know that you too can't go back to what you were before not after this. But I wanted you to have the chance to talk to your mother this week. I can't tell you what to do with how you feel because if it was me I would feel the same way, BUT I will tell you to talk to her even if it's just to tell her to give you time or to just fuck off. You have to talk to her she's you mother and she is our kids grandmother, I would like them to have one if there is any chance."She said looking at me.

Her eyes always told me what she was feeling no matter how much she tried to hide it from me. Leaning in I kissed her, I am not sure why I did it but I knew I missed her lips and if I didn't do that I was going to start crying and I was tired of crying over my mother's selfishness.

I knew I missed her lips but I didn't know I missed them this much. The tiny kisses on the hand and on the mouth that wasn't allowed to go too far, wasn't enough. Feeling Callie grasp my hips and push me away mad me panic.

"Oh God I'm sorry…."

"No hush….take off your clothes and lay in the middle of the bed."She said watching me with her dark eyes.

I did just what she asked, standing slowly I pulled my shift off then my bra. My shorts came next and she raised an eye brow at what she saw.

"I don't like underwear right now and if I'm not working I'm not wearing them."I said crossing my arms over my naked chest.

That wasn't the best move to do now that I think about it. Very teenage girl like but Callie didn't seem to mind it or she didn't notice.

"Lie in the middle of the bed and don't move Arizona."She said smiling

I did what she said and she walked away and into the bathroom. I could hear her looking through something then she came back with just a hand towel in her hand.

"Put this over your eyes."

She placed the towel over my eyes.

"Promise no peeking."

"I promise."I say as I feel her get off the bed.

I grunted when I realized that I just trapped myself I would never break a promise and I really wanted to see what she was doing and I would feel bad if I did. Then it hit me that she remembered, I would say I wouldn't peek but peek anyway. But if I said I promise then I wouldn't because I would feel guilty after and the surprise wouldn't be any fun. I felt the happiness bubble up in me and I had to use all the power in me not to jump up and run to her.

I could hear he come back into the room, she was quiet for a moment be for the soft smoky voice of Diana Krall filled the room. Then the hiss of something and the smell tells me its matches.

"I had planned to do this Thursday but things went crazy." Callie says in a soft voice.

I feel her open my legs then move between them, I frowned when I didn't feel her touching me. But she placed my legs over hers and I felt the hot silk of her legs.

"Close your eyes."

"Ok."

I felt her slowly pull the hand towel off my eyes and waited a few seconds before opening them. And when I do I am greeted with site of Callie naked, I couldn't say a word too stunned to think. She pulled me flush against her and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"That's the face I miss."Callie said running her hands up and down my thighs.

I open my eyes to watch her pick up a bottle of oil and place a few drops on my stomach and thighs.

I loved feeling her hands on me, how she was rubbing the oil into my skin. Callie's hands getting closer to where I needed them to be. My eyes drift close as her finger tips ghost over my clit.

Then without warning the door bell rung making Callie stop all movement.

* * *

**Just when things were getting good**

**Callie's POV**

**Same Night**

I look over my shoulder at the bedroom door then back at Arizona's body all laid out for me.

"Go get it Calliope."She said pulling herself away from me

"I'm going to kill who ever that is." I growl as I pull a robe on and go for the door.

Pulling the door open with more power then I meant to I was greeted by a drunk Saffron and Addie. Addison had a very guilty look on her face and Saffron looked like someone kicked her puppy.

"What the hell you two?" I asked pulling them in.

"Can we stay the night? My place has a busted pipe," Addison said

"What does that have to do with you being drunk?"

"Yer right, Lexie said she could stay wif us while they fixed everything yea. Meredif came over wif Cristina and we started to have a few drinks well a lot of drinks."Saffron said.

I frown while it's hard to tell if she was drunk by just seeing her, Saffron's English accent was more on the thick East London Cockney accent then the normal accent you hear coming from her. That was something she didn't share with people that wasn't close to her. I have to say I like her normal cockney accent better, But back to the topic at hand.

"Look Callie we got drunk started playing around and I kissed Saffron and Lexie walked in on it."Addison said

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't mean too, it was dark in the room and I thought it was Meredith." She answered.

"Again What? Since when do you kiss Meredith?!"

I think I'm going to pass out.

"I don't I just felt like kissing her, don't judge me Callie you Kissed Mark 3 weeks after you and Arizona got together." She said

I saw Arizona pause at the refrigerator and look at me. If she wasn't drunk I would choke her.

"Is that so, Addison?" Arizona asked walking over to her with her arms crossed

"No." Addison said from behind the hand she used to cover her mouth

"Arizona…." I took a step to her

"No Calliope you can sleep out here with Addison." She said "Saffron come on."

She grabbed her but the shirt and pulled her along after.

"Damn it Addison now look at what you did."

I flop down on the couch and rubbed my face. I knew that when that happened it was going to come back and bite me in the ass. It wasn't something I planned and I'm not very happy about it, It was me and Arizona's first fight and I was dinking, Something I try not to do when mad or upset. I honestly thought Arizona was going to leave me because I got drunk after work and I said the most insensitive thing I could have ever said to anyone in her shoes at the time.

'_You're in a wheelchair Arizona you need me.'_

It came out all wrong and what I meant to say was she couldn't reach the top shelf of my bookshelf without grabbers and I would grab the book for her. But Good old Jack Daniels mad the connection between my brain and mouth go every way but the right way. And I ended up at Joes with Addison, who was visiting at the time, And Mark.

"Callie I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Arizona."Addison said

I looked up at her and it hit me that I saw Saffron follow Arizona into our room. Jumping up I ran to the room and tried to open the door. It flung open and Arizona shoved a blanket and two pillows in my arms.

"Ari…"

"Good night Calliope." She said standing there looking at me.

I looked past her to see Saffron passed out in the large reading chair across from Arizona's side of the bed.

"I'm sorry I really….It was after I got drunk and said the worst thing I could have said to you, and I didn't mean to say it that way as you know.."

Her face softened and she reached up to touch my face.

"I know just, I have to be mad ok, just let me be mad."She said before stepping back and closing the door.

"Fuck me, just when things are getting good something has to get in the way."

I made my way back to the living room and gave Addison a pillow to go with the blanket she found. We both took a part of the couch and lay down.

"Wif?" Addison said into the darkness

"Saffron spent most her adult life hanging out in East London, so when she's really relaxed or Drunk she gets that Cockney accent. I like it better then that stuffy proper elite accent her family has." I say

Addison starts to drunkenly try to say different words in the same way Saffron would but she failed when she kept going back to the word with.

"Good night Callie." She said

"I hate you."I mumble

"You love me."

"Yea I love you." I said as she giggled

* * *

**Chapter Two: I never thought I would find the love of my life.**

**Callie's POV**

**Month later in May**

I have to say that I am over the moon about daddy and Daniel meeting this week. He was so happy about Arizona being pregnant and us adopting KT that he Called Mama right at dinner that Sunday. She wasn't happy about it I'm sure but he never gets that happy about anything.

And I'm glad somebody is happy with what I'm doing right now because Arizona still will not let me sleep in the bed with her. We talked about me kissing Mark and I told her the whole story about how it happened but she will not let me sleep in the room with her.

"Callie, Mark has been a thorn in everyone's side for a long time. I think Arizona is feeling more than a little upset about that."

"Ok are you a head doctor now Meredith?" I asked

Meredith had taken to hanging out with me a lot since Zola and KT played well together and was around the same age.

"No just look at it from her point of view, Mark can have you." She says

"What no he can't?!" I yelp making people at other tables look at us.

"Not like that, Callie you wasn't always with women you was married before her and you was willing to have a baby before her, be it for the wrong reasons. Mark saw you naked before her….In fact he seen you naked a lot before Arizona Came around."

"Meredith get to the point."I say. I really don't need to relive all the things that Mark and I did in our crazy friendship.

"Sorry, my point is that you have to admit that you and Mark had a crazy friendship and I know a few times people have asked me if you two was sleeping together. You may not mind that but Arizona does, she has never slept with a man and hearing about you kissing or sleeping with any man makes her feel threatened. And that it was Mark makes it worse because he was her friend on top of that and all the bullshit that he did."

I knew Meredith was right and I was starting to feel bad for not thinking about it.

"I mean really Callie you don't notice how you act with guys? They flirt with you and you flirt back and it's because that's just how you have always been, I know you mean nothing buy it. And Arizona does too you flirt with anyone even the kids fall in love with you. But she thought she had you all to herself when it came to Mark and you kissed him."Meredith adds.

If I felt bad before then I feel like hell now. I never really watched what I did or said around men and now that I had my face rubbed in my own actions I realized why Arizona has been so short with me.

"Dios mío I'm such a fucked up wife I didn't see this."

I can almost feel the stupid jumping off my face.

"And now with all the extra hormones its harder for her to hold back what she is feeling, and she must feel that I'm going to leave her for some guy at some point because I didn't tell her." I said.

Meredith just looked at me while popping an apple slice into her mouth. This wasn't good at all, here I thought I was being a good wife and I wasn't paying attention to the little things.

"Hey where are you going?" Meredith asked as I gathered my things

"To see if my wife will forgive me for being such as clueless asshole." I said walking away.

I make my way back to my office and I'm shocked to see Arizona walking in the door before me.

"Zona I was just about to call you." I say as I catch up to her at my office door.

She was looking a little run down, I wasn't sure if it was the 48 hours that she just finished off at the hospital. Or if it was the twins, more than likely it was both.

I closed and locked the door behind me to warded off the assistant that loves to just walk into my office in hopes of hearing something juicy to share with the other office workers.

"And what was you going to call me about Calliope?" She asked sitting down.

I sat on the coffee table and took her feet in my lap before I started to rub one.

"I had lunch with Meredith and she somehow got me to listen long enough to help me understand that the things I do, it's like second nature to me, and it's hurting you. That I need to look at my past to understand your fear. "

"And what is my Fear Callie?"She asked I knew she was being sure that I knew what the hell I was talking about, and not just saying what she wanted to hear.

"Your fear is that all this is just a trip for me. That I will say 'oh my mom was right I'm not a lesbian after all' and go running off into the sunset with guy. That I would try and take the kids with me. But I promise you the only dick coming near me again is that toy I bought."I say

"I've had boyfriends when I was young just like any other girl in America when hiding from the fact that they were in fact gay. But I never let the boys try to do anything more than kiss me and they would always dump me when I wouldn't do more than that. George was the only Man I slept with and he was lacking in the penis department, but lacking or not it showed me that I wasn't attracted to men at all. Dry as the Sahara down there when it comes to a man and there futile attempts to turn me on. George thought there was something wrong with me because he had to use so muck women they make me wet but none of them can make me wet the way you do Arizona." I tell her resting my head on hers.

She laughs and looks down to wipe the tears off her face.

"Arizona for a long time I never thought I would find the love of my life, that I would end up like Mark jumping from one woman to the other never knowing that I was worth more than just sex."I added lifting her head to kiss her.

She didn't get the chance to answer because my office phone rung and I got up to answer it.

As I talked away on the phone with Andrew Retting about his upcoming surgery and why he had to cancel today's appointment. I watched Arizona walk over to sit on my desk, and without anything more than that I became turned on.

Arizona started to glow her eyes was in a constant clear almost white blue. Her shirts was getting tighter on her and that meant we would be shopping this weekend, and she had this smell about her even if she didn't like to wear anything other than her deodorant and her non scented aloe vera lotion, Anything other than that made her itch. And since the little spider monkey (KT) and I love to climb all over her that meant the same for us.

But I was in love with her and that meant I would roll in dirt and other things if it meant she would be happy. I will miss my sprays and scented lotions but I will get them back in time. Hanging up the phone I write down Andrew's new appointment before walking around to stand in front of her.

* * *

**They are going to have to get a bigger**

**Desk for the home office**

** GEN POV**

The look in Callie's eyes told Arizona everything she need to know about what was going to happen from that point on. And she told herself she was going to really hurt the next person that butts in.

"I want you to tell me something, and I want you to be honest."Callie said softly running her nose up her neck

"It depends how honest do you want me to be, Calliope?"

"Completely."

She was quiet while she ran her hands over Callie's upper body, and then Arizona ran her hands back down to the area right above Callie's belt. She grabbed onto the sides of her shirt, and sharply tugged it out. Once the shirt was fully out, she began unbuttoning it. Once the skin of Callie's stomach was uncovered, she leaned her head in taking a deep breath.

"Mine," was growled out.

Arizona let her tongue run over the skin before she nipped at Callie's stomach

Callie curled her fingers into Arizona's hair and let the moans slip out as she felt her teeth nip gently at her skin.

"Fuck Yes Arizona," she said, leaning her head down, her hair falling over her face. "I'm so all yours." She said a little too loudly

Arizona broke her lips away and worked fingers against buttons until she fully parted her shirt and moved it off her shoulders as she looked up in to her eyes.

"You're going to have to keep it down if you don't want all of the office to hear us." Arizona said, her eyes focused on the nipples she could see pressing sharply against Callie's silky bra.

Her hands moved down to rest on the buckle of her belt.

"God right now I don't care." Callie said

Arizona tugged on Callie's belt buckle roughly, pulling her closer and getting her full attention.

"Do you want to hear what I was going to do after that kiss last night, Calliope?"

"Yes."

"I was going to tell Saffron to get the fuck out."

Unbuckling Callie's belt and pulled it roughly from her waist.

"So I could fuck you," she finished. She leaned up and forward to trail her tongue slowly between her breasts.

Callie moaned at the sound of Arizona's words and the feel of her tongue. She didn't say fuck often, not when it came to talking about what they do in the bedroom, but slowly she had learned the power the word held over Callie. After watching and feeling the way Callie reacted to her when she said it, she began to love the way it felt on her tongue. She loved telling her how hard she was going to fuck her.

And Arizona loves fucking her wife.

Pushing back on Arizona 'shoulders so she could look at her face. Arizona offered little resistance, but licked her lips and continued to look longingly at the area between Callie's breasts. She loved licking and sucking at the skin and much like all of Callie's body it called to her until Callie cupped her chin and made her look up.

"How would we fuck, Arizona?"

"On this desk." She said trying to pull Callie head closer

Callie pulled back

"Like we are now?" she asked and reached down, pulling Arizona's hips into firm contact with her own.

"I would have to be the one standing, but yes," Arizona said

She pushed herself firmly between Arizona's legs and reached up to pop open the rest of the buttons on her shirt. She dipped her head down and left a trailed of firm kisses along the skin of her neck you to her ear and back again.

"How do you want to fuck me?" She asked between kisses

Arizona didn't respond she couldn't, she only spread her legs wider and pulled Callie's hips against her, thrusting their hips together in a firm rocking motion.

"Would you want me topless and take my shirt off?" Callie asked and pushed Arizona's shirt off her shoulders.

Leaning down she kissed Arizona's shoulder gently. Arizona still didn't respond she loved every second; she only ran her hands up Callie's back and into her hair, pushing her mouth down more firmly against her skin.

Callie lifted her head up a little, resisting the pull of Arizona's hands which were urging her to continue the assault on her neck.

"Answer me, Arizona," she said and moved her lips to the other side of her neck where she resumed gentle nipping and sucking.

"Yes," she said between small gasps. "God, yes, Calliope. I'd take your shirt off. I'd take off everything until there was nothing left but your skin and skin together." She pulled Callie's hair and brought her face up until their lips were crashing together.

Callie unhooked Arizona's bra and removed it from her shoulders. She pressed the palms of her hands against bare breasts and grasped them firmly, pushing them together, something that she loved doing. Leaning into her hands and reaching around Arizona removed Callie's bra.

Callie moved back to help remove the bra, and when it had been discarded onto the floor she pulled Arizona into her arms and pressed their bare breasts together. She was practically lifting Arizona off the desk as their rough kissing resumed. Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie and allowed her herself to be taken into Callie's strong arms. They kissed for long moments, rocking against each other, lost in the pressure of it.

Their lips broke from each other as Callie leaned forward, pushing Arizona back.

"Lean back my love," she said into Arizona's ear.

Arizona put her arms back to brace against the top of the small desk. Her head rolled back as Callie once again placed kisses along her neck. She thought briefly that this was something she would love to do again. And they really needed to get a bigger desk for the home office.

"That's it," Callie said and moved her hands to unbutton Arizona's pants.

Once open she slid a hand inside and pressed her palm firmly against Arizona's panties.

"¡Dios mío you're soaking wet, Arizona," she said in a dark, rasping voice. She pressed more firmly against the wet heat and lifted Arizona's hips up with the force of it.

Arizona's arms buckled and she fell back onto the desk.

"Yes," she said, the word coming out as nothing more than a low hiss

Callie pushed against her again and watched as her breasts swayed with the force of it. She reached up and pinched a nipple as she thrust again. She moved her hand out of Arizona's pants to firmly tug down on the sides of them. Instantly, Arizona lifted her hips to allow them to be removed, and within seconds Callie was faced with image of her naked lover laying back on the desk. She felt her body tremble with the anticipation of touching that naked, beautiful body.

She leaned forward and pulled Arizona back into a sitting position, but she kept a small distance between them. Arizona leaned forward, attempting to capture her mouth in kisses, but Callie leaned back out of reach.

"Tell me would you fuck me on your desk?"

Arizona grunted in frustration and wrapped her arms around Callie's back, trying to draw their bodies together.

"Damnit Calliope I need you so much," Arizona said as she thrust her hips forward, pressing against the front of Callie's jeans.

Callie allowed the pressure and reached down to pull Arizona more firmly against her.

"Is this how you'd fuck me?" Callie asked.

"No," was the quick reply.

Callie stopped her movement and bent down to capture one of Arizona's nipples in her mouth then slowly, she moved down, trailing kisses toward Arizona's stomach. She almost dropped to one knee before asking,

"Would you want to taste me… lick me?"

She got no immediate response, so Callie dropped down on her knee and ran her tongue gently along Arizona's inner thigh. She willed herself and telling herself to stay away from the warm, wet area that beckoned her with an almost irresistible force. She inhaled Arizona's scent deeply and felt her mouth water from the desire to slide her tongue into the wetness that she could see glistening just inches from her face.

"Arizona?" she asked again.

The pause continued and Callie felt her willpower faltering. She leaned a tiny bit forward and her nose brushed ever so gently against Arizona's wet curls.

She was just about to give in to her desires and slip her tongue into the warmth which called to her so strongly, when she heard Arizona whisper,

"No."

Callie closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She slowly pulled her head back, feeling like she was fighting against the gravitational force of the sun.

"No?"

She slowly willed her body, with every ounce of self-control she possessed, to stand up again. She stood tall and looked down at Arizona who had immediately leaned forward and pressed her lips against a nipple. Callie pushed forward, into Arizona's mouth, and watched with desire and fascination as lips encircled her nipple, repeatedly sucking it in hard and releasing it with a small sucking pop.

"Fuck...Well then how, Arizona?" she asked, attempting to speak steadily through the breaths that were almost coming in pants. "I need you to tell me, I need to know right now."

"My way you want to know how I would do it my way." Arizona questioned as she moved from one breast to the other.

Callie's eyes rolled back in her head and she repressed a moan as Arizona began assaulting her other breast.

"Yes. Your way," Callie muttered and ran her fingernails across Arizona's scalp making her hum

"I would be wearing our strap-on," Arizona said and looked up to see Callie's reaction.

Callie's eyes fluttered shut as a mental picture of Arizona wearing her toy caused a sudden surge of lust to assault her body. She quickly forced herself to recover and recaptured eye contact with the woman beneath her.

"You'd love to get to fuck me that way, wouldn't you, Arizona?" Callie asked. She knew the answer and a small smirk played upon her features as she reached down to pull Arizona's legs up until they were wrapped around her.

"Yes, To show you that I'm not as dainty as you think" Arizona said simply and reached her hands up to pull Callie down for another kiss.

Callie was aware that Arizona was now or at some point going to take out her anger at her flirting with other people sexually. The kiss was deep but remained slow. Callie moved her hands until they were firmly holding Arizona's hips and she pulled their bodies together with a firm thrust of her hips. Callie repeated the motion several times before pulling back from their kiss.

"You like to move against me like I'm doing right now." It wasn't a question this time.

"Yes, I would," Arizona agreed. She moved her hips upward once, demonstrating just how she liked to do it.

Callie involuntarily moved her hips as well, remembering the feeling she got when she pushed into Arizona with those hard thrusts.

Callie moved her hand until it rested between them.

"I'd love it if you would fuck me like that, Arizona, to make me yours." she said as she slowly dipped her fingers into Arizona's wet center.

"I'd love to be inside you," Arizona said, her voice almost a whisper as she felt her body go still with the expectation of Callie's finger's soon sliding inside her.

"I love for you to fill me," Callie said and finally thrust three fingers deeply into Arizona.

"Just like that," Arizona said, her voice coming in slow gasps.

Callie moved in and out of her for long minutes, slowly twisting and thrusting her fingers deep inside. She watched as Arizona's head rolled back and her mouth fall open. She watched as her eyes lazily opened and closed.

She took the time to not only feel the glorious pleasure Callie was giving her, but also where their bodies touched and how Callie held her with her strong arms, arms that broke bones, She individually felt the movement of each one of Callie's fingers as they pressed inside her, sliding against all the right places with a rough, experienced precision.

"Arizona," Callie said. Arizona looked up and locked their eyes together once more. "Just like this. This is how you fuck me. This is how I feel when you're inside me."

Arizona leaned up and captured Callie's lips. Their lips and tongues moved slowly in time with the deep, rhythmic thrusts of their hips. "Faster," she murmured into Callie's mouth after several minutes. "Fast and hard." Callie was already moving in and out of her faster, and her voice began jolting with each hard thrust. "Yes. Just how you like it, Callie."

"I would like it when you do this." Callie thrust into her hard again and again. "I'd like to feel YOU inside me. I'd like to feel YOU come inside me, Arizona."

Callie felt like she needed to stress those words to Arizona after everything she has learned that day.

"Oh, God. I love you, Callie," Arizona said, her words punctuated with small cries as each thrust hit her.

"I love you too, baby. Now, come for me."

Arizona rolled her head back as a moan escaped her lips. Callie pressed her free hand into Arizona's lower back to help her thrust harder into the quick movements.

Callie watched Arizona's face the pleasure built and leaned forward to capture her lips at the last moment before she let out a loud moan the convulsions began to overtake her body, the last thing they needed was the office knowing just what was going on behind those doors.

Arizona leaned heavily into Callie's arms as the orgasm slowly faded away. Once she was sure Arizona's pleasure had ended, Callie slowly removed her hand and pulled Arizona into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Callie," Arizona sighed quietly.

"Arizona I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, Haven't been thinking about how my actions may make you feel." Callie said into her neck.

Arizona pushed her back to look her in her eyes. She had been waiting for Callie to find out why she was so moody with her. Thank God for Meredith because Callie would have mentally took apart every part of everything she had ever done or said to try and find out why she was so moody. And even then that would have only been the first few months of their relationship.

Leaning in Arizona kissed her and when their lips parted, Callie smiled at the look of contentment on her lover's face.

"I think I might have to cancel the rest of my appointments for the day."She said going back in for a kiss

Arizona laughed softly. "I think I'd like that," she said and let Callie kiss up and down her neck

"I would like that a lot but I have to get to a meeting before we have to go see Miss Todd. She said something about Heather wanting KT back."Arizona said

Callie pulled back and looked at her.

"That's not going to happen I promise you."Callie said

Arizona pulled away to get herself together.

"I know I just can't help but think about how much the state doesn't want us to have KT. Some Laws have changed but people haven't."

Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and kissed the back of her neck.

"You're right, But Samantha has been there at every home visit and meeting .She won't let them try to pull the wool over the judges eyes and nor will our lawyers."

Arizona turned around and looked Callie in her eyes.

"I have to believe that Calliope. I can't take any more bullshit today."She said

"What do you mean, what happened?"

Arizona picked up her bag and pulled out a latter.

Brown eyes ran over the words before her mouth dropped open.

"They want to come and stay for two weeks? I don't like your mother Arizona."

"I know." Arizona said


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all **

**I know I have been taking my time with this post, and I am so glad to have it out the way. I'm trying not to rush with my writing so I can put a few twist into the story and it not sound like complete crap lol.**

**So in this chapter there is a lot going on and a lot of things will get said but there won't be any answers to. I'm putting those into the next post I want to work them into the story and make them fit how I want the story to go.**

** I know I know your all like what is she talking about. I won't give you the answer but I will say it has to do with Aria, and I promise the answer to that will be in the next post.**

**Speaking Of Aria I have made her older then Callie because Im not sure of her age and she had to be in order for what I'm going to do to work, Oh and she left Callie something very important.**

**Ummmmm I think thats all I have to say, Feel free to ask me any questions in my PM box and if I can give away the answer I will :-). Off to work on the next chapter hope ya'll enjoy**

**Red**

* * *

Chapter 3: D-day for KT

Callie's POV

Wednesday

I have to say that this is the most annoying thing that I ever had to do. Why is it so damn hard of them to see that Gay and Lesbians make just as good as parents as straight people, Hell if you ask me they make better parents since they know how it feels to get the shit end of the stick every day. But here we are sitting in a tiny room with the lawyers that daddy hired for just this.

Arizona looks like she's going to vomit up her tea and Lara aka Miss Todd looks the same way. She has been with us from day one with this and I don't think she will be too happy if the court rule in our favor.

"Callie there not going to take her from us are they?" Arizona asked.

"That's not going to happen."

Everyone turned to the door at the sound of a new voice in the room. I nearly fall out my chair when I see who it is.

"MOM?!"

I jump up to stand in front of Arizona. This was not needed right now,7 days of bullshit trial and meeting and now my mother shows up.

"Seems like the very people that your father was paying to help you was stabbing you in the back." She said looking at the two men that was standing in the corner by the window.

"What are you talking about mother?" I asked

"I got the judge to give me a few days to take a look at the case myself…"

"You can't do that!" one man said walking over.

I wasn't very sure about what was going on but I did know that if someone wasn't doing anything wrong they wouldn't mind someone coming in a having a look around. These two seemed very bothered by what my mother just said.

"Why should I trust you mom? You have made it clear that you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"Listen to your mother Calliope." My dad said walking into the room with Aria's teenage daughter Penelope behind him.

"I understand that you have questions Callie and I will answer them later, But right now you should know that Mr. Heckler and his brother have been feeding everything you bring to them to Mrs. Aarons." She said

We all turn to look at him. I think I would have blown my mom off if the chicken looking one didn't open his mouth.

"See Lee I told you not to do it and you pulled me into this."He said pushing him

"They wouldn't have known anything if you hadn't opened you mouth Matthew." Lee said

"Enough!" Arizona yelled making everyone jump

She turned to my mom and dad.

"What do we need to do?" she asked

"Nothing the Cops are right behind us." Daddy said

After all the commotion we were fee to leave the court house and head home. I would take quick glances at Arizona as we drove when I wasn't looking back at the Car that followed us that held my mother. I really wanted to know why she was here, and with Aria.

"Calliope I can take this." Arizona finally said when we got home.

"What do you mean?"

"All this." She waved her hand in the air."I can't take yelling today. I don't mind that you are going to talk to your mother. Ask all the questions that you want, but please no yelling." She said going to open the door.

"Hey wait look at me."

I grab her hand so she wouldn't get out the car.

"Arizona tell me what you are feeling, what are you thinking?" I asked

She let out a deep sigh then looked at me. I knew that this was taking a toll on her but now that she let her walls fall I saw that this was really too much for her.

"That's it you're not going to the court anymore."

"Callie…."

"No Arizona I will handle all that and I will talk to you about it but this is stressing you out and I need you healthy." I say

My voice cracked and I felt like I was going to cry and I'm not sure why.

"Calliope I'm not sure how much I can stay away from this but I will try, for you and the babies, OK?" She asked.

I couldn't say no to that, I knew if it was me I would say the same thing.

As we got out the car and made our way to the front door I could see Aria hop over the waist high fence and come running across the yard to wrap me in her arms.

"Oh God Callie I missed you so much." She said into my neck.

At 16 Penelope stood at 6 foot even and as skinny as they came. I was 17 when she was born and I hated it but as the years went by Penelope turned out to be my friend as well as my annoying niece and I would find myself spending a lot of my free time with her, when I wasn't away with work or at school. And when I came out the thing that hurt me the most was the fact that I wasn't allowed to see or talk to her. She was just about to turn 14 in two days when that happen and it killed me, 2 years without talking to my sister and best friend.

"Hey Penelope." Arizona said as she held the door open.

We both looked at Arizona and out of the corner of my eye I see Penelope blush and look down at her feet.

"Hi Arizona."She said

Arizona popped those dimples at us and walked inside. Aria let out a giggle and followed her in,I was about to grab her arm when Daddy stopped me.

"Your thoughts are right and that's half of what your mother wants to talk to you about."He said

"What?" I ask

* * *

Are you sure?

Arizona's POV

I have to say that Penelope is a little cutie, she looks just like Callie and Aria just taller. While Callie was out talking to her mom and dad Penelope stuck by my side in the house, not letting me reach over my head or climb on top of the stool to grab a pot that Callie hung over the island. I have to smile at her when she looks at me, I remember her as a little thing laying on my OR table after getting hit by a car while Aria was taking her to summer daycare or day camp as they call it. I wouldn't give up on saving her arm the way the others wanted and now look at her, she's a happy teen with use of both her arms

"Daddy really I have KT and twins on the way that's going to give me a full house." Callie said walking in the house

"Callie your sister isn't in Miami, all her friends have turned on her and as much as I would love to move I can't leave the my business behind and she hates the Idea of a privet boarding school." Lucia said

Callie turned around like a revolving door.

"You are not putting Pepa in a Boarding School."She said with venom in her voice.

I don't know what's going on but I'm sure whatever it is means I have to move again. Callie turned and looked at me.

"Callie."

"Arizona, please." She said giving me those big brown eyes

"oh amor Por favor hacer esto para quieres te la daré a ti todo lo que tienes que hacer es el nombre y es tuyo, haz esto por mí, por favor."

(Oh loves please do this for me. Anything want I will give you all you have to do is the name and it's yours, do this for me, please.)

Oh God I love when she starts speaking Spanish to me I can't speak it but I can understand every word. And it's working. God I want to say no to this woman I really wanted to tell her to just to go to hell with this idea. But she never asks for anything and those eyes I couldn't say no two.

"Fine but I want a ranch and a horse."I say.

"You want a ranch with a horse?" Callie asked looking at me like I was asking for her to get something impossible.

"Are you sure? I mean I can build you a house." Callie said

"That's what I want Calliope."

I think I see Lucia smile as I turn back to make me something to eat. Yes lady I do have you daughter wrapped around my finger.

"OK fine I'll look for it, I hope you know how much shit you have gotten me into Mom." She says

"Now someone please tell me why our lawyers got arrested?" I ask sitting on a bar stool

"Carlos told me about him seeing Callie and how you two were taking in a child that has been through so much. It took me some time to realize that I spent so much time beating my own child up for just loving someone, when there are kids in this world that have no one to love them. Don't get me wrong I don't understand it at all, but I do want to be in my grandbabies lives, And that in includes KT." Lucia says

I turn to look at Callie who was standing behind me with her arms wrapped around me.

"I had a friend of mine here do some digging and he told me that they were feeding information to Mrs. Aarons and she was going to use that to make it seem like you two wasn't fit to adopt KT."

"What's to use we haven't done anything?" Callie asked

"They are trying to use the fact that you was in jail Callie. Aria did a good job of putting a stop to it but they are hell bent on making it seem like you just attacked Mark. And speaking of he is more than happy to give out any negative information that would help make your life hard." Carlos said

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"Do you know a woman name Gwen Sumter?"

I had to think about it for a moment I haven't talked to Gwen in years, She was my first real relationship before the crash.

"Yeah we were together before the plane crash, after that she became very nasty to me and we broke up." I said

"Well she's saying that you backed out of a plan you two made to have children. In fact she is saying you owe back pay for child support." Carols said

This was begging to become too much.

"Gwen hates kids she couldn't stand the fact that I am a Pediatric Surgeon that's how much she hates kids." I say

"Wait Gwen is the one that left you when you started talking about asking Mark you help you have a baby?" Callie asked

"Yes she was long gone for six months before I got pregnant, and the only other time I have talked to her was a few weeks after the crash. She just so happen to bump into me at a café down the block from my apartment. And when she found out that I lost the baby in the crash she wanted to strike our relationship back up."

This can't be happening.

Callie pulled me closer and kissed my head before her hands came to rest on top of mine and two months of 12 weeks babies.

"Well don't worry about anything I will be sure KT stays right where she is." Lucia said smiling at me.

I did think she really meant it.

Callie's POV

That night

I never in my life thought that Aria would end up in the Marines. She had always been the one that was scared to get her nails dirty, and now she was overseas in a hot sand box with the possibility of being killed hanging over her head and ours. After dinner I left everyone in the living room to watch a movie while I hid away in the office trying to find that ranch Arizona wanted.

So far I found 5 and only 2 of them were close to town and one only 45 minutes from the hospital. That's 25 more then we normally drive to get from here to work every day and it's the best out of all, I'm about to pay out the ass for this and daddy is going to help. There is no way they are going to through me under the bus on this one. Not after the hell I gave Arizona for just saying we were going to adopt KT without talking to me first.

"So did you find your Cinderella her ranch?" Daddy asked from the door.

"Yes….."

"I know this is my fault and you know I'm not the type to through money at anything but we did put you in the path of the beast." He said walking in and sitting down

"What do you mean?"

"Calliope you are taking on so much right now and for us to ask you to take Penelope in that's more than enough alone with her being a hormonal teenage girl that's just discovered she likes other girls. I saw the look in Arizona's eyes when she realized what you were asking, and I can't leave you high and dry. So I will pay for everything, you pick it and I'll pay for it….But not the horse you can do that."He said

I can't believe a man of my father's age is still scared of horses.

"Daddy I can't ask you to do that."

"Yes you can Calliope, You have enough on your plate and you don't need us dropping Penelope at your feet. But you are taking your sisters daughter in because as much as I would like to think that I know what I'm doing with Penelope I don't. We are too old to raise teenage kids, you and Aria alone was enough for many lifetimes."

I had to laugh, Aria and I was little hell raisers when we was younger. And if Penelope is anything like Aria then I'm in trouble when the twins are born.

"Lucia is trying Calliope but she will never fully understand nor will I, But she loves Penelope and she wants her to be around someone that knows what she is feeling and how to deal with that and what will come with it. You know how she is." Daddy said

Yes I did know how mom is; she would most likely push Pepa way without knowing it because she doesn't understand what it's like to love or even like another woman in a romantic way. When I came out I may as well had told mom that I didn't believe in God and I sacrifice virgins to Satin on Sundays. That fight was enough to level the eastern seaboard.

"Daddy I would do it if I lived in a box out behind a Shopping Mall, I'm not the one that you should say thank you too."

"I know and I will, I understand she got some very life changing news. Is she ok?"He asked

"She's confused and doesn't really know what to do with everything that is going on. Her dad won't talk to her and she understands that he has so many years to process. But what she doesn't get is her mother has started to plan this wedding to Daniels brother and they haven't gotten the divorce yet. She's holding out to make Daniels life hell and the poor man doesn't know what to do."

My dad had a look that told me that he wishes he could help Daniel but there wasn't much he could say. I think if mom came out and said I was uncle Jorje's child Daddy would be in the same boat as Daniel.

""Leave everything to me Calliope you can deal with the horse but everything else I'll do." He said in a quiet voice.

* * *

**A Romantic night**

**Arizona's POV**

**That Night**

When Callie came to me and stopped me from changing out of my jeans and dress shirt and into my beloved gym shorts and old Boston t-shirt, I thought she was having a moment of madness. I was tired and felt fat and all I wanted to do was watch a movie.

But here we are at a movie theater at 10 at night doing just that, watching a movie. _Guys and Dolls _One of my favorite movies.

"Kyle likes to show classics once a month. All day nothing but the classics, it doesn't bring in a lot but there are still people out there that love to see them." Callie whispered as the movie played.

I curled up next to her and reached for some popcorn. I looked up at her and I could see that her face was relaxed and she had a soft smile on her face. She started to sing along softly and I couldn't help but smile when the others that was close enough to hear turned to look at her.

**The movie was amazing it has been a long time since we went out and didn't worry about KT.I trusted Carlos more than anyone outside our little family. So leaving her at home with him was not a big problem at all, before we even left the House Callie told me that she needs to get to know her grandparents better. **

**Taking the chance to get out with my wife for a night alone was more than I can imagine at this point in time, everything at the hospital seem to be going so Fast but not going anywhere at all. All I ever dreamed of doing the past week was spending a romantic evening with Callie.**

**Taking her hand as we left movie theater was pleased when she pulled me close and kissed my head.**

**"When we get home what do you want to do?" Callie asked when we go into the car.**

**"I want you to hold me. I'm so tired lately." I say laying my head on her shoulder. **

**I was glad that Callie pulled the thunderbird out; the long front seat was perfect for me to slide over and rest my head on her shoulder. I let out a sigh when she wrapped her arm around me and kissed my head. Moments like this were soon to change with KT needing more of our attention and the twins coming in 27 weeks. But I'm sure that we will make it work.**

* * *

Friday Mornings

Callie's POV

I love Friday's it meant that I don't have to go to work until Monday. Arizona was fast to sleep with Bat lying next to her on the pillow. I have to laugh when Arizona let out a snore and Bat put her paw on her nose. I couldn't help but grab my phone off the bed side table and start to take a video and a few pictures. After sending Addison the video of the two snoring softly I go up and put my rob on and slapped my phone into the pocket. I made my way out to the kitchen to make breakfast for my girls before they had to leave for the day, but I was shocked to see Mom standing at the coffee pot watching it.

"Morning mama, what are you doing up a 5:30?" I asked pulling my cup down

"Callie I've always gotten up at this time, you and your sister just liked to think I was up at the last minute like you."

I had to smile I really did miss my mama and I know that she is going to try to make our relationship better. But I was still iffy about her intentions.

"Why are you awake?" She asked coming to sit across from me at the table.

"We always wake up this early; it must be a Doctor/Mom thing. Arizona will be up soon and we will make breakfast and get ready for the day. I'm off on Fridays so I take her to work and drop KT at school."

It felt good to talk to mom again; It was like nothing ever happen. I smiled as she talked about the night she had with her Granddaughters.

"Callie what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing mama, it's just you said my granddaughters. I never thought I would here you say that."

I wiped at my eyes before standing to refill my cup.

Arizona stumbled in and grumbled something that sounds like a good morning before stopping at the coffee pot. She finally gave in and started having one coffee a day, but she had to pick what time of day she wanted to have it. I could see the wheels turning in her head. She grunted and went over and pulled the large silver door open and pulled out the apple juice.

"What's wrong did you fight last night?" Mama asked looking at her.

"No as perky as she is Arizona is not a morning person. And now that she's pregnant she will only have one cup of coffee a day."I said and smiled.

We watched as Arizona gulped down the juice then stood quietly petting Bat, who had jumped up on to the counter.

"Good Moring grumpy." I whispered in her ear

Arizona smiled softly and turned to give me a kiss. She must have seen mama out the corner of her eye because she froze.

"Good morning Lucia did you sleep well?" She asked stepping out of my arms.

"I slept fine thank you. Don't mind me I'm just going to catch the morning news."

We watched my mom get up to fill her coffee cup before going to watch the news in the living room. Arizona turned back to me and put her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry its just odd kissing around your mom and dad." She said

"I know I fell the same way… Now let's make breakfast."

* * *

Arizona's POV

The Hospital

When you're a Doctor you never want to jinx your day by saying it's a slow day, not out loud anyway. You can think it all you want but never say that out loud. But it was a slow day and after my morning meetings I was ready for some action that didn't have anything to do with meetings and teaching other Doctors from other countries like I have been all week, I wanted to be in the OR.

"Hey you look like you're ready to make a run for it." Saffron said

I was standing at the coffee chart trying to pick out a good tea since I used my one coffee in the Moring meetings.

"I haven't been in the OR in two weeks, I'm going crazy. Do you know I pretended to do surgery on Callie? She was sleeping when I started but she woke up to a drawing of her digestive system on her stomach."

Calliope wasn't happy about that at all, the only good thing about that was I used one of KT's washable markers.

"Well Im about to make you happy. I need your help on a transplant/ valve repair." Saffron said.

"Don't you have Teddy to help with that?" I asked paying for my tea.

"I do but here's the thing, the kid was born with two hearts one is perfect while the other just isn't working at all. Now her older twin sister needs a valve replacement and her younger sister is a perfect match. Valves are perfect the heart just will not pump enough to keep her alive."

This must have been what Saffron was working so hard on over the past month at Seattle Pes.I have to say I never heard of anyone being born with two hearts, but you learn something new each day.

"OK I'm in but I have to look this over before and talk to the parents." I say and Saffron flashes me a big smile

"Good Mr. and Mrs. Trundle are waiting in my office."

I looked over the file the best I could while we made our way to Saffron's office. This was going to be an surgery to end all surgeries that I have done so far this year.

"I'm sorry I took so long I had to check on a few things as well as talk to my Chief about joining me on this."

I looked up and Came face to face with one of the three people I didn't want to see.

Erica Hahn and next to her my uncle David.

* * *

Callie's POV

Shopping With Lucia

Shopping with my mother has to be the most horrifying thing ever known to Torres family. If you ever liked shopping at all I would tell you not to do it with my mom ever. We walked through the mall with Pepa following behind us deep into her Facebook or twitter I don't know, All I know is she would let out a grunt to let us know she was still behind us.

That was until some creepy guy tried to rip her bag off her arm and run.

"HEY!"

I turned in time to see him make it 10 feet before all 6"0' of Pepa landed on his back. The two rolled around fighting over her bag, a crowd formed around the two so when his fist came in contact with her nose I couldn't get to her as quick. She shook it off in a split second before grabbing her bag again.

"What is wrong with you!? Get a JOB!" She yelled pulling her bag away

When her right fist came down and punched him in the jaw I couldn't help but let out a hiss along with everyone around when they heard the crunch of his jaw under her fist. I knew it was broken and I'm sure others did too, but they looked sick at the sound of it.

"Penelope are you ok?" Mom said stepping around me to get to her

She jumped back when she saw all the blood coming from her nose and through my hands.

When we got to the hospital I wasn't allowed to work on Pepa but Lexie was close buy so I let her do the work. I knew it wasn't broken but x-rays needed to be taken. While that was happening I went to look For Arizona before she got word that I was in the ER. And as luck would have it she was making her way out of an office.

"Hey." I said making her look up

She opened her moth to speak when a man came out the same office and started to follow her. The same man that I meant once but unknowingly or knowingly helped make a fool of me. And if he was here then that meant only one thing.

"Callie."

Arizona grabbed my arm and started to pull me down the hall to her office. I tried to turn around to speak to him when she shoved me into the office and tried to close the door.

"Arizona you have to talk to me at some point, your mother told me you won't answer her calls or the letters she sent to the hospital." He said

Why Erica's husbain would be talking about Arizona about her mother I don't know. But when he pushed his way into the office it really pissed me off, So I let him know that I was there.

"What are you doing here David?" I asked with my arms crossed

He turned around to look at me for the first time. Arizona had a look of shock on her face and I wasn't really sure why.

"Callie how do you know my uncle?" Arizona asked

I choked on the gasp that came out.

"You're Uncle? That's Erica's husband." I said pointing at him

"I will talk to you later Arizona." David said.

"Don't you dare walk out this room." She growled.

"It's clear that you and this woman have things to talk about, I will find another hospital." He said

"No you won't, there isn't a hospital out there that can do what needs to be done better than we can. I may be pissed at you and my mother but I'm not turning my sisters away."

Arizona was angry and she has done a lot out of anger but she never turned her back on kids no matter what.

"You have sisters?" I asked

I ran my hands through my hair, I know the answer to the next question but I had to ask when I opened my mouth to ask Arizona held up her hand to stop me.

"Yes Calliope yes she is now please let's not talk about this anymore." She Said

* * *

Chapter 2: Making a family with the mess we are in

Arizona's POV

I did my best to Keep Callie away from Erica and it worked for a few hours and I knew at some point they would run into each other. And it had to happen while I went down to the ER to see Pepa. But I honestly didn't care at this point, My wife was moody with me like it was my fault and I can't blame her if I was in her shoes I would be pissed that my ex that I did want to ever see again was back in my life and there was nothing I could do anything about it.

Erica wasn't making this moment any better with trying to talk to her. I was read to slap her in her face when Callie spoke up

"Look Erica I am not your friend and I do not like you. I am here to support my WIFE and not condensate with cheaters. And no I don't want to try and be friends."

I felt her hand slip around my hips as I watched Saffron working on Lily. I Knew Teddy was in the next OR working on LeAnn.

"What if our kids come out like this? I mean can we go through this Callie?" I asked her as I looked away from what was going on.

"If that happens we have two of the most highly talked about and sought-after Doctors in this field, and Cristina. But you don't have to think about that because our girls will be just fine."

Just having Callie softy into my ear was enough to make my fears run, for now. Looking down at my watch I saw that it was time for us to get to the court house.

"We have to go Lucia is waiting for us." I said turning to her.

"You're right.'' Callie said then let me go to gather our things.

"You can't just leave while they are in the middle of the surgery, this is important." David said

"Every surgery is important, but my family is more important."

"Some bastard child of some dyke is not your family, that is your family!" He yelled pointing down at Lily and I froze.

"Bastard kid?"

Callie looked like she was about to blow her top. I'm sure there wasn't a thing I could do to stop it if she did.

"KT's father was killed in Iraq and her mother in a robbery at the bank she was working at. And as for some Dyke as you like to call me, If I'm not mistaken your wife over there seemed to like me just fine." She said.

"What you and Erica did was just a lapse in judgment; she realized the mistake she made. That's why we are married; you and your sick perverted ways couldn't keep her from living the right way Gods way." He said with a smile

Callie gave him a look, I knew that look well. He thinks he bested her but now she is going to pull out something.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because the last I checked your entire self righteous religious group running around with their little signs that says marriage is between ONE man and ONE woman, Or did they mean for everyone but you. I mean you're married and yet you're planning on marring Arizona's mom right."

She pulled out her phone.

"Callie I think that's enough." Erica said looking at Callie's phone.

I watched Callie punch in numbers then looked back at Erica. She was looking like a boom was about to go off.

"And speaking of Erica making the right choice and marring you, you should hear just how much of a dyke she isn't. I got it this morning; it's from last night when I didn't answer her call."

Erica reached out to grab the phone and Callie stepped back.

**_First saved Message Sunday 10:45pm_**

**_Callie its me, I know that what I did was wrong and that I hurt you. Please call me back._**

**_Second saved Message Saturday 11:58pm_**

**_Why are you with her she's not me she can't make you wet like me Callie. Remember how I would leave you dirty little messages on your phone like this, with me touching myself._**

I think I was going to be sick hearing the sounds she was making over the phone. I looked back at Erica who was looking down at the floor clearly busted red handed.

**_David can never make me feel the way you do. I love you Callie it was always you."_**

Callie hung up the phone with a smile.

"Your right Erica she can't make me wet like you. Arizona makes me gush like fucking Niagara Falls. I'm with her because I love her with everything that I am and nothing that you or anyone says will change that."

She turned and took my hand and we started for the open door.

"Lexie give us a call if anything happens, until then we will be back as soon as we can. OH And David you should take this time to talk to your wife."

I was in shock as we made our way out to the car. I would think something was going on if we didn't turn off all our phones over the weekend.

"I didn't know your uncle's name was Trundle. "She said once we go on the road

"It's not that's Grandma's madden name, I'm not sure why he is using it. And I don't really care I just want to go and get this over with so we can start being a family." I said

"We are a family and if anyone tries to question that again I will use whatever I need to use to get that point across to them." Callie said

It amazed me how much Callie didn't care about what she had to do to keep anything negative out of our lives. I had to admit how proud I was that Callie had a strong hold of her famous Latin temper.

"Callie."

"Hum?"

"I want to thank you for not killing my uncle, I know that you didn't ask for this but I can't turn my back on my sisters." I tell her

"Arizona I don't want you to turn your back on them. Now I admit that this is going to be hard I'm not going to lie about that, but we will make it work. I'm not happy that my somewhat mother in-law is my ex. But she will have to deal with that because I am happy and in love with you." She said looking at me with the biggest smile.

* * *

**The pieces are coming together**

**Callie's POV**

Arizona was running her hand over her forehead, a clear sign that she was beginning to get a headache. We have been in court for 4 hours two more then we thought and I was starting to get moody myself. My mom was sitting seconded chair to her friend that was our new lawyer.

"Your honor we have been here for hours and the state has done nothing but show every single thing that is wrong with the adoption policy around the United States. There isn't a single person in the world that has done thing that they aren't proud of or that they wish they can go back and change." She said

"No one is saying that we just want you to take a look at the facts and rule that it's in the best interest of the child, and that's in the states care where we can find her a suitable safe home."

This guy was starting to piss me off; he's talking about us like we are monsters.

"What home is better for a special needs child that has already had one major surgery than with two Doctors one who is a Pediatric surgeon and the other an orthopedic surgeon?"

I liked Mrs. Remy she was making this Scott guy look like an ass. The judge held up his hand and looked from one table to the other. He had a face that no one could and I felt Arizona grip my arm, I'm sure that she was afraid of what he was about to say.

"I'm going to cut to the chase and not waste anymore time. I've seen many cases that I have gone home wondering if I made the right choice, praying that I never see these kids ever again in life. And while I may not agree with the fact that Torres and Robbins are in a relationship or even married, I respect that simply because you do not find love that strong in the world anymore. But my opinion on their relationship is not import and has no standing on if they will make good parents to a child that is in desperate need of a caring and loving home. Frankly I am ashamed of you Mr. Scott that you will go to such lengths to bring up mistakes that these women have made in the past. None being illegal or has put anyone in danger. Our country has spent too much time and money on keeping same sex couples that qualify from adopting children that are in desperate need of caring and loving homes.

As I've said before I do not agree with their relationship but there is no legal reason for me not to grant full custody to Mrs. And Mrs. Torres."

I hear Arizona let out a gasp and her tight hold on my arm fell away.

"You hear that Calliope? She asked

"Yes."

I can feel a smile come across my face like the one I had when Addison told us that Arizona was pregnant. We have our little girl; we can pick her up from the office in the back. Turning I grab Arizona's face and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss I would normally give her, but it wasn't a bed room kiss ether.

"Babe we can finally start to make a family out of this mess that we are in." I said softly as I rested my forehead against hers.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I think the last time I skipped was the day me and Callie got married, It wasn't the best wedding day and every so often Callie will promise me the big white wedding that I've always dreamed of. Thinking of my wife, she has been super secretive over the past few days. I know that our first year university is coming up on Saturday but Callie has been late coming home and when I ask about her day she doesn't want to talk about it. She's with Addison so I know she isn't getting into too much trouble, but that thought changed when Lexie pulled me aside at lunch.

"Am I needy?"

"What?" Where did this come from?

"Well Saffron has been distant this week, not wanting to talk about anything but work and spending more time with Addison and not to say I don't trust Addison but have you seen that woman she's sex on high heels, and they did kiss that one time….Was it only once? I don't think she would do that, I mean all the other times that has happen they say I'm being needy and I want too much."

Saffron is with Addison and Addison is with Callie, I know if something was going on there Callie would blow her top at Addison. This is Little Grey here everyone loves Lexie and she makes it hard for anyone to do anything mean to her. If they aren't complete assholes, She's super adorable and sweet.

"Lexie don't think like that ok, if she's with Addison then she's with Calliope and nothing will happen. Your right Saff wouldn't do that to you she loves you too much."I said grabbing her shoulders

"You're right I'm just a little jumpy because our first year is next week and none of my relationships last that long without falling apart. She's my you."

"You're what?" I'm not sure I heard her.

"She's my you, before you two meant Callie was a mess if you ask me. You know how much you have changed her from Callie's point of view. But from everyone else you saved us all. Callie was a monster working all the time really sad and super scary to the point that no one wanted to work with her. But she's so good at what she does that you can't help but want to work with her. You made her better. And Saffron makes me better at everything." Lexie said with a smile.

I didn't know that about Callie and I surly didn't know that was how the hospital felt about me. Here I was 4 months along and doubting everything I was feeling and I find out that everyone here thinks so highly of me for saving them from the beast that is my wife when she is in a bad mood.

Hell I'm in my first trimester and Calliope seems to have just as many mood swings as I do. Be it that mine are a bit much at times.

"Look I'm sure things are fine don't worry about anything ok." I tell her

"Ok…um I couldn't think of anything to buy you to for you anniversary so how about I cook you dinner Friday night?" She asked

"That sounds great but I thought you couldn't cook?"

"I couldn't I started taking classes on my days off and Saffron has been helping a lot. She helped me come up with a menu for Friday; she will be my sous chef."

The smile on her face was goofy but she was happy, and I was happy for her.

"Plus I just want you two to see the place, I finally moved all my things in and let go of my dealings with the house. Meredith took over her mom's house again."

Knowing Lexie's past this was a big movie and step for her. I know it was for Callie and I, and I'm sure that if Callie wouldn't have asked me to marry her she would still be at that apartment and staying with me 6.5 days out of the week. The .5 comes from the few hours she would actually spend in the apartment alone when we quote "didn't live together."

"I am happy for you, I will be sure to bring you some wine."

"You can't drink Arizona that's not fair." Lexie softly bumped my growing stomach with her elbow.

"I know maybe you can save it for next week or something like that." I said

It was a quiet between the two of us that only best friends have as we stood in the scrub room getting ready.

I realized that I haven't spent much time with Lexie lately and I felt bad about that. Just like how I felt bad about putting the added weight of finding another house on Callie. I was starting to feel the weight of my growing family and I wanted to make things harder on someone, Callie just happened to be the closest to me.

Thankfully I got to tell Callie about that before she put a bid on the ranch outside of town. That was an argument that I will openly say I was a complete bitch and shouldn't have done that to Callie. I was expecting Callie to yell at me and even call me a moody bitch, I know I would have, But she just looked at me and told me I was being difficult then went to sleep on the couch.

I'm so lucky to have a wife like Calliope, I've heard stories of couples having huge fights over less than that.

* * *

Callie's POV

Saturday

Today is our first year anniversary of our first date and by the time tomorrow gets here it will be our officially known as our wedding anniversary. June 17 will forever be the day my life began and with my plan it will be the official end of my old life and the beginning of my new life with Arizona and our kids.

It took me some time to find him but I did find Daniel and asked him to come to Arizona's surprise wedding. From what we did talk about I did learn that she really didn't want the huge wedding so tonight was great. I kept in mind that Arizona would always say that whenever I was ready she would say I do, and honestly that was the only thing that kept me going with this. If not I would be spending all this money for nothing.

"Callie what's this?" She asked as I put the dress bag down

"This love is what you are going to wear tonight." I said

I sat down next to her and pulled out a book that I had made for her. The look on her face when I sat the neatly wrapped gift on her lap was priceless, and I find myself hoping that the babies have that same look when they get gifts.

She ripped into it and her eyes lit up as she opened the cover

"A mi mejor amigo soulmate madre de mis hijos y el amor de mi vida."

(To my best friend soulmate mother of my children and love of my life.)

Arizona was getting better at speaking Spanish but she still had that all American girl way about it. We have had many conversations with her broken Spanish and it was the cutest thing ever. I watched her look through the pages at the different love letters.

"Callie these are our love letters and texts." She says with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"This is the very first text I ever sent you, how did you get these?" Arizona said running her finger tips over the page.

"I know a guy." I leaned in and kissed her.

I pulled away before things could heat up and she looked sad.

"I promise you will be so happy that you waited. For now I have to get you and KT to Addison's."

She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"You are turning down sex to go to Addison's house, Are you ok?" She asked putting her hand on my head.

"Arizona I'm fine." I laughed out.

"I have been planning this great anniversary gift for months and Addison has everything running like clockwork. So we have to go." I said pulling her off the couch.

Addison's house

Watching KT playing with Zola made me smile; I couldn't help but stand at the foot off the stairs and watch her with a sharp eye. After everything Arizona and I went through to keep her I was so scared that something may happen while my back was turned.

"Callie Go she will be fine, I will keep a close eye on her." Saffron said walking over with Richard.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked him as her started up the stars.

"Arizona wanted to talk to me today so I just wanted to pop in and see what she wanted to talk to me about." He said looking like he got busted with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh." I said

"Callie, will you get up here?" Addison called from the top of the stairs.

* * *

Arizona's POV

I wasn't sure what we were doing at Addison's house and I honestly was scared to find out. Whenever the two was together I always end up dragging Calliope home after and she drunkenly has her way with me. I don't mind that part at all really but lately I have started to feel less than attractive.

I know Calliope loves my body; that much was certain, which I'm not sure it will concern me a lot or little when I really did start to show. Right now I just have this bump that Callie is oddly fascinated with. And right now she was showing me just how much she loved my body.

"I am so glad that I picked this dress, you don't know how amazing you make backless dresses look." She said running her fingertips over the small of my back.

Callie surprised me with a wedding that I couldn't have planned better if I tried. It was small with our friends and family just like I've always dreamed, I was never the little girl that really wanted the large wedding. It was small and romantic.

"You say that now but wait till I get big and fat." I say

"Don't you dare, I will always love your body. Even when we are old and have Alzheimer's, Maybe because with the way Meredith is going at It we may have a cure before we get there…"

"Calliope"

"Yeah anyway, I will always love your body no matter what. And you want to know why?" She asked

"Yes."

"Because I'm not in love with your body I'm in love with your soul. And I know its corny but I am."

Yes it was very corny and if I didn't love her so much I would have said so at that moment. But it was that type of Corny that is Calliope that makes me fall in love with her every day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all here is my next two chapters.

They aren't very much of anything when it comes to Chapters but I wanted to put this out there before I forgot about it. I have to take a step back for a two weeks maybe a month with family coming and all. But in that time I hope to have the next two or more Chapters ready to post when I come back.

You will notice in this post that the last part is from KT's Point of view. KT is based off of my younger sister who was diagnosed with autism within her first 2 years among other thing. Some children with autism talk and some don't. My sister does talk but it is very hard to understand what she is saying if you don't know what to look for.

Anyway KT doesn't talk much and I found it hard to try and type as if she does, so I thought I would try my hand at writing from what she may be thinking in her head. Since no one knows what goes on in the brain its easy to do….

Hope ya'll enjoy this little bit of story and I will having something for ya when my family leaves.

Red =-)

* * *

Fourth Month: Arizona's last day

Chapter 5

Callie's POV

**So as it turns out that thing that Richard had to talk to Arizona about at our wedding was her giving him back the Chef's position. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind at all because Arizona does not like having to talk to and work with people she doesn't like; George or the board.**

**But I know that even if she won't say it, it's all the budget cuts. And what really sealed the deal was the six hour meeting she had with the board was using a cheaper air carrier. It was between her and Seattle Pres but she wouldn't give and so Seattle Pres won that contract. If you can call that winning, on their first flight out the plane crashed killing everyone on impact; one of the passengers being Erica Hahn.**

**I can't say that I'm hurt about it but at the same time I am, I'm not a complete bitch. She was my friend before everything that happened and no matter how much she pissed me off I wouldn't want that to happen to her or anyone. But as of now I can't think about that I'm trying to focus on what Aria was saying over the not so great video feed.**

**"That's all great Aria, but why are you there? Did you not hear about the bombing that happened not far from where you are? You need to come home!"**

**My fist came in contact with my office desk. It must have been loud because a passing Addison looked in at me with a worried look.**

**"Callie I know what's going on around me. These people need help here, trust me when I told daddy I was coming over here he nearly had a heart attack. And I may be a Marine but I'm not here as one. I'm here to help them rebuild their homes." She said.**

**"Aria those people don't care they will kill anyone that they feel is against them."**

**"Callie."**

**I feel myself cross my arms and I look away from her. It was something I often did as a kid when she would do something to make me upset or mad.**

**"Callie don't do that, there are kids here with no home because of these mad people. Women that have no means of supporting themselves because they want out of all this, they just want to live and love and raise their kids where they know they are safe. I saw a boy no older than nine the other day, He slapped his sister for something so dumb. She asked him why she couldn't have something to drink."**

**I looked back at her.**

**"When I asked him why he did that he would not answer me so Lee asked him the same thing and he told him he did it because she had to wait until he got his fill before she could have anything, and that was if there was anything left and if he said she could."**

**The more she talked the more I relaxed.**

**"Hell I'm 40 and he thinks he is higher on the totem pole then me because he is a boy."**

**Where the hell is she, did she step through a wormhole?**

**" I…."**

**Aria turned around to look at the door of her room and some thing was yelled at her in a language that I didn't understand and she answered in the same language. There was a loud boom and she turned back to the camera.**

**"I love you all kiss Penelope; I'll contact you when I can." She said quickly before the screen went black.**

**"Aria!"**

**I looked at the screen wide eyed trying desperately to get the feed back but nothing worked.**

**"No no no…" I chanted smacking at the laptop like it was its fault that whatever happened was taking place.**

**"Callie are you ok?" Addison asked walking in.**

**I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, I wasn't sure what I should say at that point. My sister was in a war zone and I don't know what just happened to her.**

**"I'm calling Arizona." Addison said walking over to my desk to pick up the phone.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

**I was done with my last day as acting Chief of Surgery around 11 this morning and by 12 I was back home with Bella watching the workers work on the house. I'm glad that I let Carlos talk me into buying the only house in the neighborhood that had 3.5 acres of land when all the others had 1.5 to 2 at the most. At first I thought that 152,460sqft was too much land for a house that was only 1600sqft with the pool house.**

**But now that I look at it like Callie said the pool house was really only made with two rooms. But whoever built it did a good job at putting up walls in the room to make it four rooms, small rooms but four rooms none the less. So with them connecting the pool house to the rest of the house it would give us four bed rooms with baths. Callie made it clear that she wanted the master bedroom on the other side of the house away from the kid's rooms; one will be empty until the twins get old enough to have their own rooms so I guess it will be an extra room.**

**I was looking through the mail when my phone rang.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Arizona I know you aren't coming in for an hour for your check up, but Callie needs you." Addison said.**

**"What happened?" I asked.**

**"I don't know all I know is she was talking to Aria on her computer and then she just started to cry."**

**"OK I'm on my way…um can Bella come I can't leave her with the people working in here they already got out once with them." I say looking for her leash.**

**"Yeah she was very good the last time Callie had to bring her to work with her." Addison said.**

**I looked in on Bat who was fast asleep in her large kennel in the office before taking Bella and loading her into the Audi Q7 that I really didn't want but my wife insisted that I have a larger car than what I was driving around in. And it was this or a minivan so I picked this.**

**When I got to her office Callie was sitting quietly looking through some files.**

**"Babe?"**

**She looked up at me with a said smile then stood and moved around her desk to kiss me.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked as she put her face in my neck.**

**I felt her arms get tighter around me and she bent to lift me off my feet.**

**"Callie!" I yelped wrapping my arms around her neck.**

**She walked us over to the couch and sat down.**

**"Why did she have to go over there? She knows how dangerous it is and now I don't know what is going on." She said as I ran my fingers through her hair.**

**"What happened?"**

**She sat quite before answering; I could see that she was trying to find the right words.**

**"We were talking and someone busted into her room yelling something and then she told me that she loved us and to kiss Penelope and then the feed cut off."**

**"Calliope your sister is a brave woman to go there and do what she is doing. I know that you are pissed at her, I was too when I found out that Tim was going overseas. But they need her more than we do right now and you hate it and you're scared but Aria is strong she will come home." I said.**

**I know it sounds like a bunch of bullshit but it's the same thing that I told myself about Tim. And even if I saw him get killed I wouldn't believe it until we were in that airplane hangar and they were unloading his body.**

* * *

**A Week Later**

**The days following the conversation I had with Callie in her office about her sister being overseas in a war torn country I find myself alone at home most the time with Callie being at work at all hours of the day and sometimes late into the night. I know better than to feel hurt or isolated by my wife but with these hormones running through my veins I can't help but feel neglected, was this how it is going to be like this now? Was she so disgusted with my body that she didn't want to sleep next to me at night? No that's not possible Callie loves me no matter what happens she said so herself. God knows how I hate these hormones.**

**But I wasn't really sure if anything that I told her reached her. She was fearful for her sister even if Aria didn't want to see the dangers herself, it was clear to Callie that with no one there to protect her from the dangers that lurk around corners daily something could happen . I know the feeling all too well; of seeing the look of terror on a siblings face but Aria didn't show any fear at all, and that's what scares Callie the most. Not knowing if her sister is going to return home, what's going to happen to Penelope, are we going to be stuck being parents to a 16 year old child, one special needs and two on the way? It's all becoming too much for me and for Callie.**

**Sitting on the couch looking out of the large living room window and watching the rain fall from the grey Seattle sky I wonder if I made the best decision on taking a step back from my job. With construction on the house only two weeks away from being complete that still leaves me plenty of time in between then and when I'm due to do absolutely nothing on my down time. On the upside many of the hospitals in Seattle have heard of me leaving Seattle Grace and are head hunting me even at this moment, my phone hasn't stopped raining yet. I am very sure that they don't seem to understand that I will be going back full time when my maternity leave is up.**

**I'm not entirely sure you can call it taking a step back from it when I still work daily, just the morning hours of 6:45 to was my decision after handing the hospital back to Richard. I was going to need more free time and as less stress as I can get from now on. Multiple births are considerably more high risk then the one baby birth and running a hospital is too much stress for me.**

**I knew before that the board didn't respect me or anything I did. It was clear with all the fighting I had to do with them. But this last go round with the flight transportation they wouldn't take their head out there asses long enough to trust me when I said no. That was almost my people on that flight. Karev, Lexie, Cristina, Saffron and Owen all of them could have been gone. But now another hospital has to morn over the lost of their family because of budget cuts. Sometimes you can't take money away from something.**

**Placing a hand gently on my stomach I smile; I'm starting to feel flutters and movement and I can't believe that I'm going to be a mother in the coming months. Honestly I think this is going to be it for having kids three is enough.**

**I didn't hear the front door open but I did catch the soft click as it shut and the lock was turned into place. Bella didn't move from her spot by my side but Bat jumped up quickly and ran for the door, and that only meant one thing; Callie was home.**

**"Hey look at you." She said softly coming over and sitting next to me.**

**She had a very shy look on her face and I could smell the whiskey on her. Standing up I started to move away. The smell was revolting.**

**"What the hell Calliope is this what you do after work every day?" I ask going to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water and some aspirin.**

**She stood on shaky legs and followed me stopping as I held up a hand.**

**"Take this and drink all of this, then go shower you smell. Lexie will be bringing Pepa and KT home in an hour. I will not have you in this shape when they come in."**

**That seemed to sober her up quickly. I watched her face fall before she huffed away to the new master bedroom to shower.**

**I was in the middle of making dinner when she came out and sat at the table, brown eyes watching me intensely before she spoke. Gone was the slur that had a hold of the simple words she said when she came home.**

**"I'm sorry Arizona; I don't know what I was thinking today. No I don't make a habit of drinking after work this was the first time in fact. Addison dropped me off after yelling at me."**

**"Good it seems like she's the only one of us that you will listen to this week."**

**"What's that mean?" Callie asked narrowing her eyes.**

**"It means that I am your wife Calliope and you haven't said shit to me all week about anything. I have to call Addison if I want to know where you are and if you're ok. And now you come home selling like you rubbed whisky on you like it was a light body spray. What's going on with you?" I asked putting down the knife I was cutting with.**

**"I'm sorry ok I just wanted to let off some steam. All this with Aria is getting to me. What am I going to do Arizona?"**

**I look at her like she lost her mind; she isn't the only one in this.**

**"Calliope you are not the only one in this, we are together in this. Don't you think I want to go out and have a drink but I can't I'm carrying our children. I'm not saying you can't drink but there is no need for you to go out and come home smelling like that."**

**I was livid at this point.**

**"She lied to me ok! They all lied to me. And now I have to raise her child….We have to, And I love Pepa I really do I missed so many things in her life. But now Aria is off playing hero and she may not come home." **

**I jumped when her fist hit the table.**

**"Don't you dare try to tell me about a sibling off playing hero Calliope Don't you dare!" I yelled moving around the island to stand in front of her.**

**"I watched my brother die because he just had to run off and play GI fucking Joe and save the world. He didn't tell me either; he waited until I was at school to leave. And I sat there in the middle of my apartment and watched him take a bullet because he was attacked. ON fucking TV with the rest of the world! Aria is alive and she is safe now in London working on trying to bring better homes to kids that need them and her. Yes we have to raise Penelope until she comes back but Penelope has us and they have no one. Instead of being pissy about Aria leaving to help other people you need to stop being selfish and be happy that there are people like her that despite their own safety are out there bringing help and hope to those that have none."**

**I turned and walked away from her, I had to leave as fast as I could if not I think I may slap Callie for being so selfish right now. I can't believe how she is thinking; it was almost as if our family was an afterthought. Looking around the room I grabbed my phone and called Lexie.**

**"Hey Arizona I was about to leave the house." She said.**

**"Don't. Um can I stay with you guys tonight I can't look at Calliope right now." I said.**

**"What happened? What'd she do?" Lexie asked.**

**"She, I just need to get away for the night. The girls can't stay with her because she is drunk."**

**"Sure I will set up the guest room." She said.**

**I gave a thank you before hanging up and putting a few things into a bag.**

**"Where are you going?" Callie asked softly.**

**"The girls and I are staying at Saff and Lexie's tonight. You need to sober up and think about everything."**

**"Arizona I'm sorry."**

**"I know you are Calliope but you need to work this out, you need to understand that it's me and you and our family not just you. You cannot run off and stay out as long as you want and drink as much as you want and then come home. So I'm going to go and I will talk to you tomorrow when we go to the park."**

**As much as it hurt I had to walk away from Callie, and once I go into my SUV I looked up at the love of my life standing in the door of our home watching me.**

**"Arizona, wait!" She called moving to the SUV.**

**I rolled down the window as she walked up.**

**"I know I fucked up and you are mad at me, but please tell me you still love me." She said her eyes pleading with me.**

**"Calliope nothing you can ever do can make me not love you."**

**I give her a small smile and leaned out the window to kiss her. I felt her hands cup my head as if she was trying to keep me from leaving. And I know she was but I had to.**

**Callie's POV**

**Early the next morning**

**I spent the rest of the night in this internal fight, the selfish Calliope kept screaming that I wasn't doing anything wrong. That she didn't understand or know what she was talking about, but the larger part of me made me see that Arizona has seen more then I and she knows what she's talking about.**

**She was right I was being so selfish, not once did I think about her and everything that was going on and how it may affect her. I fell back into only thinking about how I felt about what was going on. **

**"God I'm such a bitch." I mumble into the darkness.**

**She gave up everything to make our family stress free and I go and do this. I don't blame her at all for going to stay at Lexie and Saff's .**

**Bella let out a whimper and huff as she dropped her body onto the floor.**

**"Mama is a dumb ass Bella. Let's just hope Momma will forgive me." I said to the dog.**

**But I really wouldn't blame her if she didn't I have been a complete asshole to her and her needs all week. I haven't kissed or touched her for seven fucking days.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

**It's 2:30 in the morning and I feel like hell, I left my wife at home alone because of her lack of judgment. It was something that needed to be done but that doesn't mean I like having to do it. I rolled over to look at the left side of the bed, that's where Callie would be. Dark hair covering the pillow and sleepy eyes looking back at me. Maybe I can sneak home and we can talk about it in the morning.**

**"No I can do this. I can't go running home when we have a fight. She will learn her lesson." I say rolling onto my back.**

**There was a soft knock on my door before it opened.**

**"Arizona?"**

**It was Penelope, she looked worried.**

**"Yea I'm up, what's wrong?" I asked pushing up on my elbows.**

**"Are you and Aunt Callie going to split up?" She asked walking in and closing the door behind her.**

**"What? No we just had a little fight it happens in every relationship." I said as she sat on the foot of the bed.**

**"I overheard grandpa talking about how you two were best friends when you were little."**

**I had to smile when I thought back to when I was little.**

**"We were, she was the only one that didn't pick on me on the play grown. I was small and **

**couldn't talk as well as the other kids." I said sitting up.**

**"Is it true that grandma ran your family off because you're Jewish?"**

**I never liked to lie to a child and I wasn't going to start with Pepa.**

**"Yes it is. It wasn't her fault she hung around a lot of people that has or had very closed minds about people who are different than them."**

**"Are you going to raise the babies Catholic or Jewish?" she asked.**

**That was something I haven't thought about. It's not like I was very up to speed on Judaism, but that was a very good question.**

**"I don't know that's something that Callie and I have to talk about." I said smiling.**

**"Ok. Thank you Arizona." She said standing.**

**"For?"**

**"Saving my arm, you were the best doctor I ever had." She said before turning and walking out of the room.**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

**She is going to be so mad at me but I can't help myself, and I know Lexie is going to kick my ass for calling her and waking her up.**

**"I should kill you Callie do you not know how hard it is to get out of the bed without waking Saffron; she will wake at any sound." Lexie hissed as I walked up to the house with Bella.**

**I had to run all the way to the only store open at 3am to buy Arizona Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and chocolate milk. Those were the two things that she loved to eat right now, I didn't understand why but she loved it. After filling a thermos with the chocolate milk to keep it cold I walked the block to Lexie and Saff's house.**

**"Do not talk too loud." Lexie punched me in the arm before turning and walking up the walkway.**

**She pointed to the room at the far end of the hall before walking down to the other end and disappearing behind a door. I looked in on the girls to see Pepa fast to sleep on her back with KT curled up to her side. I had to smile before pulling the door back after Bella slipped in and laid down on the floor on KT's side of the bed.**

**Moving down to the other door I stopped and took a few deep breaths before putting my hand on the handle and slowly opening it. Arizona was sitting on the bed looking out the window, she didn't move until she heard the door click shut after me.**

**"Calliope….."**

**"Shhh….Look I know that I made you feel like shit and that how you feel and think doesn't matter this past week. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for being like my mother and only thinking about what I want and how I feel. I'm sorry for being like my father and shutting down and not talking to you about any of this."**

**I moved around to climb on the bed and take her hands in mine.**

**"But please don't leave me alone, I can't be without you no matter if it's just for an hour or a night. You're my best friend Arizona I never thought as a child that I would see you again; I hated my mother for running your family away. And now I'm running you away by being just like her. I can't tell you how sorry I am for this week, but I can't be without you any longer. I love you."**

**I don't know what more to say, I was still a little winded from the two mile run to the store and the two miles back. Normally it wouldn't be an issue but I was running like the hounds of hell were on my ass both ways. Bella had herself a great time running along side of me and I would have enjoyed it if I wasn't on a mission to get my wife to forgive my dumbass-ness.**

**"You're sweating." Arizona said grabbing the bottom of my shirt and whipping my face.**

**"I was running and its oddly hot outside." **

**I couldn't see her face because she had my face in my shirt, but I heard her giggle.**

**"Tell me what's in that bag?" She said.**

**"I ran to get you these."**

**She ripped the Reese Cups out my hands and started to open the bag.**

**"Take off the sweaty clothes and get in bed Calliope." She said.**

**She had a smile on her face but her eyes told me she was still mad at me. Derek had said once I got married to Miss Right that I was going to do many things that will piss her off, and when I'm not sure if she is still mad or not to always look at the eyes. She won't stay angry as long as I keep trying to fix what I did wrong.**

**"I'm still mad Calliope."**

**"I know." I said.**

**She put the bag on the floor and took a few more gulps of the still ice cold milk before lying down next to me.**

**"I still love you."**

**We kissed and I felt my body relax finally.**

**"Can we sleep now?" I asked.**

**The hours finally catching up to me.**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

**It has been months since that big falling out over Callie's selfishness, months since she came to find me in the middle of the night to say she was sorry. And months since Pepa and I had that odd conversation, I still don't understand that child. Now I'm seven and half months along and I am huge. I can't sit or stand for too long without feeling uncomfortable, and you can forget about laying on my back or stomach. I was miserable and everyone knew it.**

**And poor Calliope she was doing double duty with work and home. So today I am trying my best not to call and bother her about what I wanted to eat or the fact that I was bored. Instead it was me and Pepa who got suspended for a week yesterday for fighting. Callie wasn't happy about that fight at all and I have yet to find out why. I was thinking really hard about whether I wanted to ask Pepa about it when she came back from walking Bella when a pain shot through me.**

**"Oh no."**

**I looked down at my stomach and tried to stand up when it happen again making me yelp in pain.**

**"I'm only 32 weeks it's not time."**

**I hear the door open and Pepa walked in.**

**"Pe call for help." I yelped.**

**She ran to me and pulled out her phone.**

**"Oh God why did you have to do this with me?" she said.**

**Panic was all over her face as we waited for help to come.**

**"It's not like I planned it this way Penelope." I growled at her.**

**This isn't how it was meant to happen at all, Callie and I haven't even picked out names next 20 minutes dragged on and yet moved faster than light and before I knew it I was in a hospital room hooked up to all kinds of machines.**

**"I knew this was going to happen." Addison said walking into my room.**

**She was pulling her long red hair back into a pony tail.**

**"I thought you were in LA?" I said as I lay on my side.**

**"I was leaving the office when Meredith called me." She said.**

**Addison started to look over everything, I knew when Addison was holding something back and she was doing that right now.**

**"Addison what are you not telling; me and where is Calliope?" I asked.**

**"She's in surgery, where's Penelope?"**

**"I sent her to get KT. Stop stalling and tell me what is going on."**

**"Look let me go get Callie and I will tell you ok?" she said.**

**Rolling my eyes I gave a grunt. They may have given me something to help with the pain and make me comfortable but it wasn't working as well as I was letting them think. I'm a Marine's daughter I know how to hide pain.**

**"Fine just hurry the fuck up Red." I growled at her.**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

**The OR**

**Yay I'm done with this damn surgery I can go home and kiss my wife and feed her ice cream and talk about baby names because we haven't talked about any. It's very hard to talk about that when you don't even know the sex of the babies, but that's fine as long as they are healthy.**

**I took one last look at my work and then rolled my head back and forth to get the kinks out of my neck.**

**"Callie."**

**I looked up to see Addison standing by the door holding a mask over her face. She wasn't supposed to be here.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked walking out the OR.**

**"Arizona is up stairs."**

**My eyes widen as I tried to get the gown off.**

**"Any other damn time it will rip right off." I said as Addison tried to help me.**

**I'm glad when people see doctors running they get out the way, much like when they see cops and flashing lights. But there is always that one asshole that gets in the way, but I just pushed him out the way and kept going.**

**When we got to the room I saw my Arizona laying in bed looking like she wanted to kill someone.**

**"She hates lying on her left side." I said walking over and kissing her.**

**"Hey." I said softly and helped her sit up so I could climb in behind her to hold her.**

**"Now that I have you both here I can tell you why Meredith called me."**

**Addison started to pull the ultrasound machine over.**

**"Meredith saw something that we haven't seen before. There is no doubt that we will have to do a c section in the next few days, there just isn't enough room." She said.**

**"What do you mean there isn't enough room?" Arizona asked.**

**The room then filled with the sound of heart beats.**

**"Wait there is three and not two, what's going on?" I said looking at the screen.**

**Addison turned it so we could see it more.**

**"See look there's…." she paused.**

**Turing away she grabbed the phone and called for Meredith.**

**"We have to take them now Arizona." She said as people rushed into the room.**

**"Hey wait what are you talking about?" I asked as I was pulled from behind Arizona.**

**"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the necks of two of the four baby's necks."Addison said.**

**"Four?!" Arizona and I said together.**

* * *

**Waiting**

**Penelope's POV**

**Arizona told me to go and get KT from school once we got her into the room. It's only almost October and she's having a C section done. I may be 17 and full of myself but I know when something isn't right. When I got back to the hospital Arizona wasn't in her room and I was told Callie was with her**

**.**

**So to keep myself occupied I pulled out my history book and started to read the chapter after the one we were working on when that dumb bitch Sissy Clark jumped me in class Letting out a sigh I looked over at KT who was coloring, I know I haven't been much help to Aunt Callie and Arizona but I need to shape up before mom gets home.**

**"God, how long does it take to have two babies?" I asked no one.**

**"Four…There are four babies."**

**I looked up to see April Kepner walking over. I had a crush on Arizona for the first two months that I was here. But when I saw April that went out the window, to me she was amazingly beautiful, smart, and funny. And I loved the fact that she was at the house a lot when Aunt Callie wasn't.**

**"Four? Where did another two come from?" I asked.**

**"They were always there. Sometimes you never know about some babies because they hide behind the other. In this case they were hiding and their hearts was beating in time with the two that we did know about." April said handing me a cup from Starbucks.**

**I am now 6"2' it's safe to say that coffee wasn't going to stunt my growth. But she was the only one that would go behind Aunt Callie's back to give it to me. And Aunt Callie was scary when you do something she told you not to.**

**"I've always wanted to be a doctor, but this sounds like it's going to make me go crazy."**

**"You feel like it in your first year and last year of med school. Because first year you are trying to get into the swing of things and your last year you have all these reports to do and then you are looking for a hospital to intern at. But it's worth it the first time you save someone's life." She said patting me on the knee.**

**"I like you."**

**It was out of my mouth before I could stop it, and I really wish I could have stopped it.**

**"Pe….."**

**"Hey there you are."**

**Fucking Jackson Avery.**

**"Jackson, hey." She said jumping up.**

**To her credit she did turn her head when he tried to give her a kiss. I'm not sure why she did that and I wasn't going to stay and find out. Putting my book back in my back pack and I picked up KT.**

**"I'm going to get her something to eat."**

**We were out of the room before she could stop me.**

**"Penelope" She called after me.**

**I wasn't going to let her see how hurt I was.**

**"I don't know why I'm sad. It's just a dumb crush. Why would she want someone like me anyway? She has Jackson and I'm just some dumb kid." I mumbled.**

**"Who has Jackson?"**

**Good God can I not get away from people that knows me.**

**"No one Dr. Bailey." I said to the shorter woman.**

**"OK." She said looking at me with what I have learned to be the classic Bailey look.**

**I looked at my watch as she walked away quickly. It was getting closer to KT's dinner time and she liked to stay on a time table. So finding us a classic teenager dinner of cheese burgers and fries we sat to eat our dinner.**

**"Lope"**

**I looked down at her and smiled, the kid didn't say much but she was learning to sign and she was doing the sign for sad.**

**"Yeah Lope is sad, but you're here so that makes it all better."**

**She gave me the biggest smile before going back to eat her dinner.**

**God how long does it take to have babies?**

* * *

**Callie's POV**

**I can't believe what I saw, two sets of twins. How did this happen? Baby boy B didn't make it Addison couldn't get to him in time. He was small and had a head full of curly dirty blond hair.**

**"Do you want to name him?" Addison asked as I held him.**

**Arizona doesn't know about him they had to sedate her when she started to panic.**

**"Aden…. Aden Jersey Robbins-Torres." I said smiling at him.**

**Call it morbid or whatever you want but I couldn't let him go. His little body was cold and blue before Addison could get me to let him go.**

**"Callie, Arizona is waking up and she needs you there. I can't tell her this without you being there." Addison said.**

**After handing him over and filling out his name card, I left with Addison to go see Arizona. I'm well aware that my 17 year old niece is floating around the hospital with KT. I pulled out my phone and sent her a quick text.**

**_'Arizona is in room 4172. Wait 10 more minutes and then come.'_**

**_'OK'_**

**Slipping the phone back into my pocket I stopped at the door to take a deep breath and we walked in.**

**Arizona was lying on the bed with her hand over her stomach. It wasn't completely flat but I'm sure in the coming months she will be back to her tiny self.**

**"Just tell me what happened, I know something's wrong I can feel it." She said softly.**

**"Ok, well there were four. The two boys were hiding behind the girls, the two boys and one girl had somehow gotten the umbilical cord wrapped around there necks." Addison said softly.**

**At the sound of that Arizona hissed.**

**"I was able to get to the three in time but the smallest of them…I couldn't get to him on time, I'm sorry you guys I really am." Addison said.**

**I've seen this woman lose baby after baby and never cry. But here she was crying along with us.**

**"It's ok Addison." Arizona said.**

**The room fell quiet; the door opened and KT ran in. That put a smile on Arizona's face.**

**"I'm going to go; I will send them in with the babies." Addison said then walked out.**

**"We don't have names." Arizona said after KT settled next to her on the bed.**

**"Yes we do."**

**"You mean that list I gave you? Callie you didn't like those names." She said.**

**"They grew on me, and anyway Hector is my father's first name." I said sitting at her side.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yea you can ask if you want, he is a Jr. My grandfather was Hector Carlos Torres and **

**Daddy used his middle name so people wouldn't mix them up." I said. "All I want to do is pick the middle names."**

**"Calliope I love your father but not that much." Arizona said laughing.**

**That's when April rolled the babies in. Penelope sat up in the chair and gave her a strange look. Later when we go home I will ask her about that if I remember.**

**"Congratulations." She said before leaving.**

**I saw the pleading look she gave Pepa before walking out.**

**"I named our little boy that didn't make it. His name is Aden Jersey Robbins-Torres."**

**I handed her the blue card with his name on it.**

**"This little guy here is Hector Texas Robbins-Torres." I put Hector in Pepa's arms.**

**"This little monster in pink is our oldest; her name is Sofia Carolina Robbins-Torres."**

**I slowly put Sofia in Arizona's arms before moving over to the last baby.**

**"And this one, this little girl with the yellow on, her name is Dagmar Dakota Robbins-Torres." I said with a smile.**

**Arizona looked down at Sofia, then over at the blue card that KT was holding loosely in her sleeping hands.**

**"What's with the state names Aunt Callie?" Pepa asked looking down at Hector who was trying his best to get food from her pinky.**

**"The names, Penelope." I gave her a bottle there was no way I was letting Arizona breast feed. It just felt wrong. "The names are more than state names; they are the names of Battleships. I wanted them to have a connection to their mother's name. People think Arizona is named after the state."**

**"I'm named after the battleship my grandfather was on when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor." She said loud enough for us all to hear. **

**"That is my tribute to him, to his strong blood, your strong blood that flows through the veins of our babies."**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Babies are home**

**Penelope's POV**

**I am kind of shocked everyone at school told me that having a new baby in the house was hell. But having more than one was the 9****th**** circle of hell. But they are quiet and more than a few times I have forgotten that they are even here.**

**Right now I'm watching Dagmar as Arizona took a much needed nap. I don't think she likes the nanny that was hired to help her because she isn't happing; she won't let her help with anything other than the babies. Until I come home with KT and I force her to let me help with them. Aunt Callie was just coming back from her shower to take Dagmar so I can go for a walk with Bella.**

**I was 5 minutes into my walk when I heard someone running up behind me.**

**"Penelope you have to talk to me." April said as she came to a stop in front of me.**

**"No I don't now can you move." I say trying to step past her.**

**"This doesn't happen to me!"**

**I stopped and turned back to her**

**"I'm 32 years old and this doesn't happen to me. I had a plan and that plan was Jackson so you can't be angry with me for being all crazy."**

**"No that's right I can't be mad at you, I'm mad at me. I should have never said anything. I shouldn't worry about something that has no chance in hell of happening right."**

**"I…"**

**"See I told you now go home." I said **

**"You're 17 Penelope I don't know how I should feel ok. You great, smart and funny but your still 17. It doesn't matter that you have every quality that I have ever looked for in a man. But you are 17 and a girl So I don't know what to think or do or say about any of this."**

**"I shouldn't have said anything, I put you in a spot that I shouldn't have and I'm sorry."**

**I turned away and made my way back home where Arizona was sitting on the porch.**

**"Want to talk about it?" She asked**

**"You saw that?" I asked sitting next to her on the swing **

**"Yes I did. You know your Aunt has been wondering what you two have been up too, and it looks like you like her."**

**"I do Aunt Zona but look at me, I'm a high school senior that can't make up her mind about what I want to do with her life oh and I'm 17."**

**"Yea you are 17 and you will find out what you want to do when the time comes Pepa. You can't help that you like someone that's older then you. I'm glad aren't making things harder on her then they are now." Arizona said **

**"Yeah I know I screwed up by saying anything in the first place. But this would be wrong no matter how much I want to kiss her."**

**"Don't tell me that." Arizona said making a face.**

**I had to laugh she was turning into mom when it came to things I could tell her. She pulled me into a hug.**

**"Things will work out I promise."**

* * *

**KT's POV**

_Sometimes I wish it was easier for me to talk to people, I would really like to tell my mom's how happy I am about having sisters and a brother. And Penelope she is like a big sister, I like it when she comes to pick me up from school. Most days we have ice cream after school but she seems so sad lately and no matter what she says I know I can't change that._

_Mama has noticed but between spending all day with Aunt Addison and spending time with us when she gets home there really isn't time to talk about it. And Mommy she's always learning things no matter if you want her to know or not. I hid my snack time cookies under Mr. Smurff so I would have them when everyone is sleep, but she found them while Mama was giving me a bath. She just gave me a look with the same eyes as mine and smiled. I've tried a few other times but she still finds them._

_I was watching her with Hector now, he was being a bad boy and not wanting to let go of her hair. So Mama is helping untangle her hand from his little fist._

_"Hey you feel warm…..Arizona was KT warm when you brung her in here?" Mama asked _

_"No…" _

_Mommy's hands came out to feel my head and I pushed them away._

_'I'm fine just itchy'_

_ I scratch my cheek and lay my head on Mama's shoulder._

_"Oh no KT you can't get them now." _

_I'm not sure what she was talking about, and now that someone said something about it I don't feel very well after all._

_Whoa what happen? I don't remember falling to sleep but now I'm where Mommy use to work, And I'm so itchy why am I itchy? Oh it's April she will help me with the itch._

_"Hey KT." She said walking in with a smile_

_'Hi, now help me I don't feel good and I'm itchy…..Where is Mama?'_

_"Don't worry your Mama went to call home, don't scratch."_

_'Yeah, not going to happen now stop trying to stop me….Hey I said stop.'_

_ Five minutes later I'm looking down at my hands wrapped in strange soft white stuff._

_"April what's with the gauze paws?" Mama asked coming back into the room_

_"She scratched that one raw so I had to put them on her."She said _

_"Hey Aunt Zona sent me with some things."_

_Yay its Penelope she will save me._

_"Lope"_

_She looked at me and smiled_

_"I'm lucky I had them when I was little or I couldn't do this." She picked me up_

_'Help look at what they done to me.' I held up my hands for her_

_"Oh no who did this?"_

_I looked over to April and Penelope sighed_

_"I don't know what that look is about or what has been going on with you two, but fix it.I'm going home to sleep in the same bed as my wife." Mama said and smiled at me and ran her hand through my hair._

_"Pepa will stay with you and I will be back in the morning in time to watch Scooby Doo."_

_Saturday was the best, we all get to sit around and watch TV but how are we going to watch tv with Sofie Hector and Dagmar? They can't come to the hospital._


End file.
